


So Text Me, Maybe?

by wouldgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mostly Narrative Than Texts, Roommates, Slow Burn, Texting, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldgyu/pseuds/wouldgyu
Summary: minghao: this is an emergencymingyu: uh everything alright?minghao: no my heart hurtsmingyu: what where are you?mingyu: are you okay???minghao: i think a cupid's shot itOr... The things these 12 weirdos have in common is that, one, they're all hopeless with romance and, two, they all need Chan.





	1. something like "hi is this the right number?/??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for what's to come

**_mingyu_** has added **_minghao_** , **_seokmin_** , **_seungkwan_** , and **_chan_** to the group chat

 **_seokmin_ ** has renamed the group chat to  **bros4eva** ****

**mingyu** : im sorry but our other chat was lagging my phone too much

 

 ** _minghao_** has left the group chat

 

 **chan** : Ouch

 

 ** _seokmin_** has added **_minghao_** to the group chat

 

 **seokmin** : <\3

 **seokmin** : r u breaking up with us

 **seokmin:** did our 4 high school friendship mean nothing to you :(

 **minghao** : no.

 **minghao:** not only am i supposed to be working on this stupid project i havent even started

 **minghao:** im running on 2 hours of sleep with a hangover because you dumbasses wanted to drink last night AND there's a fucking zit on the middle of my clean skin

 **minghao:** so if you cant tell

 **minghao:** im pretty stressed

 **** **minghao:** don’t add me back.

 

 ** _minghao_** has left the group chat

 

 **seokmin** : oofie

 **seokmin:** that hurt my heart

 **chan:** I’m here for you <3

 **seokmin:** thank u bro  <3

 **seungkwan:** the party don’t start

 **seungkwan:** til i walk in

 

 ** _seungkwan_** has named the group chat to **_TIK TOK ON THE CLOCK_**

 

 **mingyu:** wtf i haven’t heard that song in so long

 **chan:** What is Kesha doing nowadays anyways??

 **seungkwan:** idk

 **seungkwan** : but i do know

 **seungkwan:** we r who we r still bangs

 **seungkwan:** anyways what' sup my dudes

 **mingyu:** well minghao just left

 **seokmin:** and hurt my feelings ):

 **seungkwan:** ok is anyone surprised

 **seungkwan:** your easy to clown

 **mingyu:** lol who r u to say that other people are easy to clown

 **chan:** Hehe wasn't it Seungkwan the one that cried when we went to watch Unfriended

 

 _ **seungkwan**_ has left the group chat

 _ **seokmin**_ has added  _ **seungkwan**_ to the group chat

 

 **seokmin:** oh no buddy you can't run from a roast

 **seungkwan:** this democracy is ass,,,

 **seungkwan:** how did we go from even roasting seokmin to me

 **mingyu:** it was literally just u roasting him

 **chan:** Hehe sometimes I mentally roast Seokmin so it's not just you~ 

 **seokmin:** whose SIDE ARE YOU ON CHAN

 **chan:** I walk a loner's path 8)

 **seokmin:** i need new friends in my life i am not ready to be attacked like this

 **mingyu:** and to think you were just shouting at minghao for "breaking" our high school friendship

 **seokmin:** ok and

 **chan:** On another note...

 **chan:** Does anyone know what stan loona is??

 **chan:** Some guy just shouted at me to "stan loona" while I was walking to class

 **mingyu:** cHAN NO

 **seokmin:** nONONONOONOONO

 **seungkwan:**!!!!!!!!!

 **seungkwan:** you asked the right man

 

It’s 7:17 P.M. in Falling For Café and Minghao has been stuck working on his project for the last six hours with two five-minute breaks dedicated to buying additional cups of coffee. Alongside his partner, Kyulkyung, the two have been working extensively on their essays for their literature class the past week and a half and they’re almost close to finishing.

“Yo,” Kyulkyung began, waving an empty cup. “I'm out of coffee, get me another.”

Minghao, already expecting the demand after seeing Kyulkyung violently grumble about coffee under her breath for the last five minutes, scoffed as he got out of his seat to make his way to the counter.

“Welcome to Falling For Café, how may I serve you today?”

“Hi again, can I get another lar-” Minghao started, before looking up and making eye contact with the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen in his life instead of the blonde cashier girl from before.

The boy, who appears to be named Jun based on his nicely decorated name tag, smiled confusedly. “Sorry, can you say that again? A large…?”

“U-uh. Sorry, um, I, uh…” Minghao stuttered before scanning the entire menu to make himself look less stupid. _What was I supposed to get again? An americano? A flat white?_ “I’ll get a blonde espresso, please.”

Jun punched the order into the machine before looking back at Minghao. “And your name, sir?”

“I- um Myungho. No, wait, err, I mean Minghao, yes Minghao.”

“Alright Minghao, your total will be $8.32.”

Minghao shakily handed the cash to the super attractive cashier, and if his face wasn’t red before, it probably became darker judging by the sudden warmth when their hands brushed. He gave a severely awkward thanks and waddled towards the pick-up station.

After what felt like hours when really it was only 2 minutes of overthinking the interaction, Minghao grabbed his order again from the same cashier, hands brushing once again. Minghao mumbled a muffled thanks and his body almost melts when Jun replies with the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen in his life.

“Well, that took you a while,” Kyulkyung hummed, taking a sip of her drink and promptly choking on it. “First, why did you order me a blonde espresso? These things are overpriced and taste like ass.” However, her expression began to soften at her next question as she let out a sly gin. "And... wanna tell my whose phone number you got on this?"

Minghao eyes widened as he grabbed the cup back and read the message on the side:

_Call/text me +82 XX XXXX YYYY <3_

 

 **_Kim Mingyu_ ** _9:18PM_

 

 **minghao** : hey

 **minghao** : hey

 **minghao:** gyu

 **minghao** : this is an emergency

 **mingyu** : why hello there

 **mingyu** : uh everything alright?

 **minghao:** no my heart hurts

 **mingyu:** what where are you?

 **mingyu:** are you okay???

 **minghao:** i think a cupid's shot it

 **mingyu:** i-

 **mingyu:** you made me panic for nothing.

 **minghao:** just shut up and add me back to the gc

 

 **_fly like a butterfly 🦋_ ** _9_ _:21PM_

 ** _mingyu_** has added **_minghao_** to the group chat

 

 **mingyu** : welcome back

 **minghao** : the fuck what is this gc title

 **minghao:** it's pretty gay

 **minghao:** but so am i, story time

 **seokmin** : no don’t ask

 **seungkwan** : welcome back minghao! you missed out on a good 300 message presentation

 **seungkwan** : do you know loona?

 **chan:** No not again

 **minghao** : what

 

 ** _mingyu_** has removed **_seungkwan_** from the group chat

 

 **mingyu** : much better

 **seokmin:** thank you

 **minghao** : anyways

 **minghao** : im panicking, the gay kind

 **minghao** : so I was ordering coffee at falling for cafe right for kylulykyung and i see the most handsomest man i’ve ever seen my life.

 **minghao:** i froze up and i managed to order the wrong thing while messing up my name and everything it was terrible

 **mingyu** : wow a flustered minghao

 **mingyu:**  that's a first

 **chan:**  This is so out of character

 **chan:**  I don't like it

 **minghao:**  let me finish afsgshs

 **minghao:** right so

 **minghao:** our hands brushed when i was paying and he gave me the cutest smile ever

 **minghao:** like

 **minghao:** a full front teeth smile and everything

 **seokmin:** that's cute and all

 **seokmin:** but are you gonna get to the main point

 **minghao:** i'm

 **minghao:** getting

 **minghao:** there.

 **minghao** : so i grabbed the order and gave it to kyluykung

 **mingyu:** how do you manage to mispell her name wron geverytime

 **seokmin:** how do you manage to misspell wrong and everytime

 **mingyu:**  i pressed space too early ok.

 **minghao:** shUT UP this is the third time ive been interupted

 **minghao:** anyways

 **minghao:** he wrote

 **minghao:** his fucking

 **minghao:** phone number on my the cup.

 **chan:** Oh shit

 **seokmin** : holy shit

 **seokmin** : who would’ve thought minghao would flee from the signal pack

 **chan** : Oh and can we add seungkwan back he’s bugging me through dms

 **mingyu** : ugh fine

 

 ** _mingyu_** has added **_seungkwan_** to the group chat

 **_seokmin_** has renamed the group chat to  _ **4(singles)**_ _ **\- minghao**_

 

 **mingyu:** i-

 **seungkwan** : hi guys :))

 **seungkwan** : what did i miss

 **seokmin** : minghaos getting dick

 **minghao** : nO

 **minghao:** all i got was a phone number nothing more

 **seungkwan:**  i got kicked for 5 minute and minghaos getting dick

 **seungkwan** : quick kick me again, maybe it'll help mingyu

 **mingyu:**.

 **chan** : Have you texted him yet?

 **minghao** : no

 **minghao** : should i??

 **seokmin** : well unless you want to be single and miserable

 **seungkwan** : pay up boys,, i betted right

 **seungkwan:** minghao would be the first to score a date and not mingyu :)

 **seokmin:** ugh

 **chan:** Dang it

 **mingyu** : you two betted on this...?

 **chan:** Yes.

 **seokmin:**  oh yeah

 **seokmin:**  hows it going with you and john walnut

 **mingyu:** you mean wonwoo

 **mingyu:**  there's been some

 **mingyu:** progress

 **chan:** He still doesn't know you exist does he

 **mingyu:** no...

 **seokmin:**  well minghaos getting a boy before you how does that make you feel

 **mingyu:** ok but youre still single too??

 **minghao:** hey hey hey

 **minghao:** now is not the time

 **minghao:** i have a cute boy's phone number and i dont know what to do

 **seungkwan:** well message him???

 **minghao:** what do i say??

 **seokmin:** something like "hi is this the right number?/??"

 **minghao:** ok ok good call

 

Minghao glanced towards the now empty espresso cup, fingers hovering above his phone's keyboard. He typed in each character slowly, looking back to each written number every other milisecond just to make sure he doesn't end up mistyping and awkwardly texting some random person, which would probably kill his self-confidence for a century.  _Deep breaths, Minghao. The worst that could happen is you get rejected, right? Um._ He typed in his message and closed his eyes shut once he tapped send. However, the response came in almost an instant.

 

 ** _minghao_** has started a conversation with **###**

 

 **minghao** : hi is this the right number?/??

 **###** : who’s speaking and how did you get my phone number

 **minghao** : oh no im sorry

 **minghao** : uh guessing your're not jun right?

 **** **minghao:**  i met this cute barista today and he wrote his phone number and everything and i probably typed it wrong or  it's a fake number

 **minghao:** im really sorry about that ahaha...

 **###** : oh? you think i’m cute?

 **minghao** : wait a second

 **minghao** : oh no

 

 ** _minghao_** has left the conversation

 ** _jun_** has started a conversation with **_minghao_**

 

 **jun** : where do you think you're going cutie?

 **jun:** relax you got the right guy

 **jun:** minghao right?

 **minghao** : um yeah

 **jun:** well hello there then! :)

 **jun:** i'm moon junhui but you can just call me jun

 **minghao:** uh yes

 **jun:** i can hear you stuttering just like in the shop

 **jun:** am i making you nervous?

 **minghao:** yes

 **minghao** : wait no that's not what i mean

 **minghao:** um im doing bad at this right

 **jun:** hehe don't worry

 **jun:** look how about we introduce ourselves properly?

 **jun:** i'm wen junhui, junior year at Un Haeng Il Chi University majoring in acting but i do martial arts in my free time, and if a part timer at falling for cafe on tuesdays to fridays

 **minghao:** um lets see

 **minghao:**  im xu minghao, sophmore  also at UHIC majoring in dance and i like dancing

 **jun:** oooh dance

 **jun:** tell me about it

 **minghao:** oh!

 **minghao:** it's a really fun course

 **minghao:** we get to learn about dance if that's not obvious from the name heh

 **minghao** : we study dance from like every era it's so cool

 **minghao:** and we also make our dances and get graded for them

 **minghao** : which sounds horrifying probably but the teacher is pretty cool

 **minghao:** ah yes and at the end of the year this club

 **minghao:**  these group of professionals come to visit our studio and they teach us some dances and we show them ours

 **minghao:** and if it's good enough they like ask to collaborate with us

 **minghao:** shit i just sent like 10 messages im rambling again haha

 **minghao:** um im not usually like this sorry

 **jun:** no no you're fine stop apologizing!

 **jun:** i think it's really cute

 **minghao** : cute...?

 **jun:** of course~

 **jun:** hmmm as much I was love to hear more

 **jun:** how about we see each other in person and talk more... let's see

 **jun:** this friday?

 **jun:**  we can meet then at around 7ish that's when i'm off

 **jun:**  i can take you out to dinner and if ur cool with that

 **minghao** : um yes im cool with that

 **jun:** great! it's a date! see you friday! ;)

 

Minghao read Jun's text message about 10 times, trying to process what exactly just happened, before promptly squealing. "D-d-date?!?" Minghao half-shouted with a mortified expression on his face, before throwing his phone onto his desk and screaming in to his pillow, earning him a questioning side glance from Mingyu and Seokmin from across the room. "What have I gotten myself into...?"

 

 **_4(singles) - minghao_ ** _10:53 P.M._

 **minghao:** help

 **minghao:** help

 **mingyu:** is this why you were just screaming

 **seokmin:** you interupted my homework ):<

 **mingyu:** no he didn't

 **seokmin:** anyways

 **seokmin:** what do you need help with

 **minghao:** well

 **minghao:** uh

 **minghao:** i'm going on a date friday

 **chan:**!!!

 **chan:**  Congrats minghao

 **chan:** What are yall doing?

 **minghao:** uh i dont know

 **seungkwan:** what

 **seungkwan:** what do you mean you don't know

 **minghao:** he just said to meet up at the cafe stop yelling at me

 **chan:** Well good luck!

 **minghao:** no not good luck im freaking out

 **seokmin:** dude relllllaaaaaaax we can help

 **minghao:** how?

 **seokmin:** dw about it 8)

 **seokmin:** just get some sleep and we'll explain on the day of your date

 **minghao:** um okay

 **mingyu:** why do i have a bad feeling about this

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this is my first time doing this, so this may end up getting heavily edited or even deleted o:  
> \- sorry for the amount of filler texts, trying to establish personalities  
> \- uhuh im hoping to upload the second chapter by the end of this week


	2. don’t fight your hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao: thanks again for the date today
> 
> minghao: uh if possible could we have another date maybe next week? but only if that's fine with you
> 
> minghao: waita second
> 
> minghao: SHIT NO
> 
> seungkwan: AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH
> 
> seungkwan: THIS IS GREAT

**jun** has added **wonwoo** , **vernon,** **chan,** and **soonyoung** to the group chat

 **jun** has renamed the group chat to **_all the single men minus me pu_ **

 

 **jun:** the group chat title should be “all the single men minus me put your hands up” but the group chat name has a 30 character limit

 **jun:** anyways

 **jun:** what's up single LOSERS

 **jun:** except you chan we’re thrilled to have you here

 **jun** : who wants to hear about how im no longer single

 

 ** _wonwoo_** _has left the group chat_

 **_soonyoung_ ** _has left the group chat_

 **_vernon_** _has left the group chat_

 ** _jun_** has added **_wonwoo_** , **_vernon_** **,** and **_soonyoung_** to the group chat

 

 **jun:** rude ass bitches

 **jun:** and chan

 **jun:** respect your elders

 **soonyoung:** im literally five days younger then you

 **wonwoo:** You're only a month older than I am??

 **jun:** not my fault your parents decided to have sex after mine did

 **chan:** Uh

 **vernon:** anyways

 **vernon:** can you just get to your story.

 **jun:** thank you vernon ;)

 **jun:** right so i was working at the cafe today

 **jun:** and this cute chinese boy came in and hewas so nervous i wanted to squish his cheeks

 **wonwoo:** Ew

 **jun:** do not interupt me.

 **jun:** anyways his name was minghao! and i gave him my phone number and we started texting each other

 **jun:** and now we’re going on a date this friday!!

 **jun:** when will you miserable uglies escape the single life? ^^

 **soonyoung:** listen here,,, jun

 **soonyoung:** i’m taking my time

 **soonyoung:** if god wanted me to fall in love

 **soonyoung:** i would’ve fallen in love by now

 **wonwoo:** ^

 **jun:** really wonwoo

 **jun:** just last week you were squealing about that guy in your marketing class

 **wonwoo:** I was not “squealing”

 **wonwoo:** Only making observations

 **vernon:** “Holy shit, the guy who sits behind me in my marketing class is so hot.”

 **vernon:** and “Do you think I’d cut myself if I touched his jawline?”

 

 ** _wonwoo_** _has left the group chat_

 **_soonyoung_ ** _has added_ **_wonwoo_ ** _to the group chat_

 

 **soonyoung:** no it’s okay wonwoo!!!

 **soonyoung:** don’t fight your hormones

 **wonwoo:** Go away.

 **vernon:** lol what was his name again?

 **vernon:** moongi?? minji??

 **wonwoo:** It’s Mingyu

 **wonwoo:** Now FUCK OFF.

 **chan:** wait a second…

 **soonyoung:** yes channie?

 **chan:** nvm forget it :)

 **jun:** wonwoo’s as thirsty as all of us wbkkkkkkkk

 **vernon:** why do all of us talk like we’re on stan twitter

 **vernon:** do any of you even have a twitter?

 **wonwoo:** What is a stan twitter??

 **wonwoo:** Is that like a new twitter?

 **soonyoung:** uh- i have a facebook

 **jun:** i use weibo!!

 **wonwoo:** Yes we know you send your selcas here for approval first and then post them there

 **jun:** and what about it.

 **wonwoo:** …

 **chan:** oldies

 **soonyoung:** say that one more fucking time

 **chan:** OLDIES

 **soonyoung:** hehe you’re so cute when you’re shouting

 **chan:** <33

 **soonyoung:** <33

 **vernon:** ok anyways

 **vernon:** so when’s ur date

 **jun:** thank you for asking!

 **jun:** we’re meeting up at the cafe and im gonna take him out to dinner and some dessert and then i’ll ask him if he wants to hang more at the dorm

 **wonwoo:** Define “hang”

 **jun:** like, watch a movie or smth

 **soonyoung:** well you can’t because wonwoo and i our planning on playing persona 5 today >:(

 **chan:** Ugh weebs

 **soonyoung:** chan is quite aggressive today how adorable

 **chan:**....

 **vernon:** isn’t taking someone back to your dorm the first date creepy

 **vernon:** unless you already have “plans” the first date ;))

 **jun:** nonono i wouldn’t do that on the first date

 **jun:** uh i guess i’ll ask him but if not i guess we’d just end the date after desserts then?

 **soonyoung:** well good luck!

 **soonyoung:** feels like you’ll need it! :D

 **wonwoo:** Yes

 **vernon:** ^

 **jun:** <33 ill send all of you updates

 **wonwoo:** Please don’t

 **chan:** wait

 **chan:** did you say his name was minghao, as in xu minghao?

 **jun:** yeah! do you know him?

 **chan:** uh

 **chan:** he’s just in one of my classes

 **chan:** yeah

 **jun:** oh coolio

 **jun:** tell him i said hi next time you see him then ^_^

 **chan:** ahaha sure no problem

 

 

“Uh…” Minghao said, observing his rather questionable outfit consisting of a cardigan 3 sizes too big and a questionable colored choker “I studied fashion for a few years and even I don’t think this outfit looks good.”

Mingyu let out an offended grasp and tsked. “What are you talking about? Oversized fashion looks great on you!”

Seokmin tapped his chin, observing Mingyu’s oversized clothing on Minghao. “You only say that because that Wonwoo guy wears oversized clothes.”

“No I don’t.”

“You were gushing about a cardigan he wore today like three hours ago.”

“Ok, wise guy. What do you suggest?”

“Well, certainly not whatever you’re gonna suggest.”

“Excuse me!? What is that supposed to mean.”

“HEY!” Minghao shouted, fed up by the other 2’s endless bickering. “I have a date in less than an hour and I still don’t know what to do or wear.”

“Where did you even get that ugly ass cardigan?”

“My sister gifted it to me?? So now you’re dissing my family too?”

“Dude, I never even said anything about your family.”

“Well it sure does sound like it.”

Realizing the two probably won’t reach an agreement any time sooner, Minghao wormed his way out the cardigan before grabbing a bomber jacket hanging from his chair and running out the door before any of them could notice.

Jun wasn't hard to notice when Minghao finally made his way to Falling for Cafe. He was dressed in a simply black button up with accompanying black jeans with what looks like a luxury brand wrist watch on his wrist. Minghao looked back to his own rushed clothing and couldn't help but notice how despite how simple Jun's outfit was, Minghao felt underdressed in comparison. They had already been chatting with each other numerous times the past few days, asking each other about their days, what they're doing, how they did on a test, getting to know each other, etc. But still, it's a bit more difficult to hold a conversation in person than it is to send a text without having to fear how you look or if your voice is on the edge of cracking. Escaping from his thoughts, Minghao let out a deep sigh before making his way to Jun, nerves still sticking to him 

"H-hi Jun."

"Minghao, hey! Are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little..."

"Perfect, I can take you to the Chinese restaurant down the street if you'd like. I heard they have really good pecked duck."  
Minghao suddenly remembered the conversation he had with the "4 singles - minghao" or whatever the group chat a few days ago where they had already planned to eat at that restaurant sometime next week. But, because Minghao would rather eat his favorite food with a hot guy instead of 4 loud children, he gave Jun a shy smile and nodded his head.

"Hmmm… and then afterwards, I can take you for some ice cream at this rolling ice place nearby that also recently opened. Once we’re done with that, I was planning on taking you back to my dorm to maybe hang out more a little, but only if you’re comfortable with that."  
Upon hearing dome, Minghao entered full overthinking mode and internally panicked. Was he ready for whatever he’s thinking of? He just met the guy but he’s also pretty attractive. On the other hand, he also just met Jun so there's also a good chance Jun might be a serial axe murderer who only wants Minghao for his body before "executing" him. However, he probably took too long to decide when panicked flashed in Jun’s eyes.

"S-sorry." Oh, now it's Jun's time to stutter. "I really don't mean any weird motives by inviting you to the dorm, I just figured since there wasn't anything good in the theaters right now and uh..."

"Jun, it's fine. Maybe if we go on a next date, but let's just stick to dinner and ice cream for now, okay? And then we could go to the park afterwards to talk I guess."

"Yes, sir!" Jun's previous anxiousness disappeared into dust and now his cocky, yet confidence face was replacing it. "Already planning on having a next date with me?"

Realizing what Minghao had just said, his face blossomed in a rose color reminiscent of their first encounter at the cafe last week. He scratched his blazing ear out of nervousness and weakly replied "We'll see how this date goes..."

Jun giggled, before requesting to take Minghao's hand and leading him to the restaurant.

 

 

 **_4(singles) - minghao_ ** _7:27PM_

 

 **seungkwan** : so minghao

 **seungkwan** : how's your date going?

 **minghao** : it's going... well

 **seungkwan** : why the "..."

 **minghao** : well he took me to that one new chinese restaurant, that one near the math buildings ish

 **seokmin** : wAIT WHAT

 **seokmin** : yoU MEAN FORTUNE COOKIES??

 **seokmin** : THE RESTAURANT WE WERE ALL PLANNING TO GO TOOOTOATGJIAGINA

 **minghao** : shh

 **minghao** : i'd take going out to eat with a hot guy over you loud children

 **minghao** : except chan we love you

 **chan** : <3

 **mingyu** : what are you guys doing now?

 **minghao** : we're getting rolled ice cream

 **mingyu:** ew wtf

 **mingyu:** rolled ice cream is a scam

 **minghao:** fork off he looked excited to try it

 **seungkwan** : aren’t you on a date

 **seungkwan** : you should get off your phone omg.

 **minghao:** he’s in the bathroom

 **seokmin** : lol imagine if he's having a conversation like this with his other friends while in the bathroom

 **chan** : what are the odds ahahaha

 

 

 **_all the single men minus me pu_ ** _7:36PM_

 

 **jun** : yO

 **jun** : MY DATE IS THE CUTEST THING EVER

 **jun** : I JUST WANNA SQUISH HIS CHEEKS AND TAKE CARE OF HIM

 **chan:** im shaking i knew it

 **wonwoo:** Knew what?

 **wonwoo:** Also

 **wonwoo** : You’re not bringing him back to the dorm right ?

 **soonyoung** : because,, me and wonwoo are about this close to finishing this dungeon

 **jun** : nah we decided to just chill afterward

 **vernon** : What are you guys doing now then?

 **jun** : well im in the bathroom texting you guys

 **jun** : while my date is outside chomping on gimmicky ice cream that costs wayy too much

 **jun** : rolled ice craem is a big scam btw

 **jun** : but it’s ok

 **jun** : because his smile when he was ordering was so-

 **chan:** I think they’re fun!

 **wonwoo:** It’s only fun because someone else pays for you aka me ^_^

 **chan:** That’s $6 you’ll never see from me again ^_^

 **jun:** when did chan get so rude

 **soonyoung:** *cute

 **chan:** Stop that

 **vernon** : how long have you been in this bathroom texting us

 **vernon:** maybe you should get back to your date

 **jun** : great call

 

 

"Is this your dorm?" Jun asked while holding Minghao's hand in his jacket.

"Yeah..."

"Oh ok. So um..."

"Thanks for today, I had a really fun time." Minghao spoke first, still gripping onto Jun’s hand in his pockets

"So..." Jun began, shyly grinning. "about that next date you mentioned earlier."

Minghao let out a small giggle, which has to be the most eargasmic experience Jun had ever heard in his life. "I'd love to go on another date with you. Text me again, yeah?"

Jun flashed a bright grin as he began walking back to his dorm. "Definitely. Good night!”

Minghao waved back, a cute smile still plastering his face. "Good night!"

 

 

 ** _4(singles) - minghao_ ** _8:32PM_

 

 **minghao:** thanks again for the date today

 **minghao:** uh if possible could we have another date sometimes soon again haha? but only if that’s fine with you

 **minghao:** waita second

 **minghao:** SHIT NO

 **seungkwan:** AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

 **seungkwan:** THIS IS GREAT

 **mingyu:** i’m screenshotting this

 **seokmin:** omg

 **seokmin:** “m-maybe we could have another date bbaka” >.<<

 **seokmin:** i’m shaken

 **minghao:** sTOP CLOWNING ME

 **minghao:** YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT ME

 **chan:** He’s firing back!!!

 **mingyu:** i’m assuming the date went well then?

 **minghao:** hehe yes

 **minghao:** we talked so much during dinner

 **minghao:** and then we held hands around the park while eating ice cream

 **minghao:** hehe:))

 **chan:** Cute

 **seokmin:** wow

 **seokmin:** i’ve never seen minghao be this… off character

 **seungkwan:** i literally can’t imagine minghao saying any of this out loud

 **minghao:** it’s what happens when you’ve been single for too long

 **minghao:** of course

 **minghao:** none of you can currently relate

 **minghao:** because you’re single and alone

 **minghao:** but that is okay

 **minghao:** now if you excuse me, i have a date to continue

 **chan:** Have fun~

 **chan:** I’m sure he’s probably gushing about you too

 **minghao:** <3

 **seungkwan:** lol

 **seungkwan:** mingyu didn’t ur marketing class or whatever get moved to saturday for som reason

 **seungkwan:** which means you’ll get to see walnut and end up like minghao here oWo

 **mingyu:** fuck off

 **mingyu:** but yes im excited

 **chan:** How interesting

 **seokmin:** what

 **chan:** Oh nothing

 **seungkwan:** :/

 **seokmin:** :/

 **mingyu:** :/

 

 

 **_Wen Junhui_ ** _8:47PM_

 

 **minghao:** hi!

 **jun:** heyy :D

 **minghao:** i already said it before but thanks again for the date!

 **minghao:** i had a really fun time with you

 **minghao:** um, so i was wondering if we could maybe meet again sometimes this weekend for lunch or something?

 **jun:** i’d love to meet with you again this weekend

 **jun:** maybe we can meet up at the Diamond Dining Hall for lunch on sunday?

 **jun:** i heard they’re selling paninis this week  

 **jun:** i’ll pay, of course

 **minghao:** no you paid for the date today it’s my turn

 **minghao:** please

 **jun:** hehe you’re so cute

 **jun:** but i’m not letting that happen :)

 **minghao:** i’ll fight you.

 **jun:** do it <3

 **minghao:** just you watch, i will pay

 **jun:** i’ll see you try

 **minghao:** good night.

 **jun:** sleep tight cutie

 **minghao:** you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this was supposed to be published a few days ago but life happened, i'm really sorry about that ! ):  
> \- im HOPING to get a next chapter published by end of next week but i said that last chapter and that didn't happen haha  
> \- again, my twitter is @wouldgyu


	3. i am ready to shake some plastic bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu: why the hell are you guys so loud this morning
> 
> seokmin: did you just wake up?
> 
> mingyu: does that not look obvious
> 
> minghao: uh isn’t your marketing class in like
> 
> minghao: twenty minutes
> 
> mingyu: .
> 
> mingyu: SHIT

Seungkwan opened his eyes to an ocean of lights, all varying in shades of blue. As his eyes widened at the site, he noticed the colossal stage he was standing in the center of, each corner decorated with an almost fairy tale line theme. He looked down and saw he was donned in a black, prince-like attire with a microphone clutched in his left hand

“Thank you!” he shouted as his hand involuntarily moved the microphone to his mouth. “Thank you all for coming to my first solo concert. You won’t believe how long I’ve dreamed of being able to perform in front of all. For this next song, I’m dedicating it to all of you guys who helped me be where I am today.”

Even if Seungkwan is 100% confused at what exactly is going on, he’s not going to complain because he’s never felt so contented in his life. As Seungkwan closed his eyes to begin the song, his ears were met with the most beautiful of orchestra sounds that reminded him greatly of the Disney movies he used to write. The lyrics he started to unconsciously read out loud blended into the strings, creating a sweet melody that filled every acre of the atrium. His eyes scanned over the audience, smiles plasting each individual face with a rainbow of slogans in their arms with a wide variety of support messages.

However, just as the chorus was kicking in, Seungkwan started to notice something shift in the song. The beat had introduced such a jarring bass that brought vibrations straight through his heart and the rhythm began fluctuation at a rapid pace. The string-like instruments from before had morphed into an almost demonic synthesizer and his audience’s smiles had become expressionless. Lyrics Seungkwan had sang before stopped flowing into his head for him to recite, leaving him clueless on what to say.

“No! No!” Seungkwan screamed as the stage shrinking, suffocating him in a secluded space. “Stop, stop that!”

Seungkwan opened his eyes once again, finding himself back in his room, sun shining across his face. Across the room, he spotted his roomate slouched at his desk with headphones across his ears. Despite the headphones, Seungkwan could clearly tell that his headphones wasn’t actually plugged in and was blasting what appeared to be the same song that had just completely vandalized his dream.

Anger boiling in him, Seungkwan shouted. “Dude, what the fuck!”

Vernon took off his headphones, eyes widening for almost a second once he realized his headphones hasn’t been plugged in. He mumbled a quick apology before plugging it back in and continuing his work as if he hadn’t ruined Seungkwan’s morning.

“Hey, did you even throw out the trash?” Seungkwan asked, standing up and sniffing the unfortunate mix of boiled eggs and beer situated near their shared trash can.

Vernon didn’t bother to respond this time, leaving a frustrated Seungkwan by his bedside.

The door creaked open, allowing a bright-eyed Chan to enter their room. “Mornin’ guys!” he shouted, not noticing the tension in the room. “Anyone wanna get breakfast with me.”

Vernon waved off, a mental sign of saying he doesn’t intend to eat breakfast that day before continuing his computer.

Seungkwan glared back at Vernon, agape at the fact that Vernon had basically ignored what Seungkwan had said.

 

 **_4(singles) - minghao_ ** _10:38AM_

 **_seungkwan_ ** has renamed the group chat to **_i am livid_ ** **.**

 

 **chan:** 5 minutes into having breakfast with Seungkwan

 **chan:** I see him angrily texting

 **chan:** And I know exactly what he’s gonna text about

 **seungkwan:** chwe vernon hansol.

 **seungkwan:** jesus fucking christ can my roommate not be shit

 **seokmin:** oh jeez

 **seokmin:** what happened now

 **seungkwan:** were SUPPOSED to take turns taking out the trash every friday

 **seungkwan:** and since i took it out last week and chan took it out the week before that means it’s vernon’s turn this week right?!?

 **seungkwan:** but guess fuckign what

 **seungkwan:** vernon didn’t and now the room smells like the rotten ass boiled eggs he ate yesterday

 **seungkwan:** but not onlY did he forget to take out his trash

 **seungkwan:** he caused me to wake up at 7 thi smorning!!

 **seungkwan:** because that dumbass doesn’t know what headphones was so i woke up to his shitty “music” or whatever he listens to

 **seungkwan:** honestly who does this FUCKER think he is

 **minghao:** chan is he overreacting again

 **chan:** Yeah, Vernon’s a pretty cool guy actually

 **chan:** I’ve had pretty chill convos with him when Seungkwan isn’t foaming at his mouth

 **seungkwan:** excuse me this is betrayal

 **mingyu:** why the hell are you guys so loud this morning

 **seokmin:** did you just wake up?

 **mingyu:** does that not look obvious

 **minghao:** uh isn’t your marketing class in like

 **minghao:** twenty minutes

 **mingyu:**.

 **mingyu:** SHIT

 **seokmin:** BOY HOW DID YOU FORGET

 **seokmin:** SEUNGKWAN BASICALLY REMINDED YOU LAST NIGHT

 **mingyu:** I FORGOT OK

 **mingyu:** WHY DIDN’T YOU TWO WAKE ME UP EITHER

 **minghao:** y ru blaming us

 **minghao:** seokmin and i went to get breakfast at 9 and now we’re at the library

 **minghao:** because we have a test next week

 **minghao:** so uh

 **minghao:** this is ur fault

 **chan:** Better hurry not

 **chan:** Especially if you don’t want to keep Wonwoo waiting

 **mingyu:** not cute chan

 **seungkwan:** maybe you should’ve set an alarm like a regular person

 **mingyu:** i foRGOT because the class got moved and saturday’s are my free days

 **mingyu:** ugh this is senior year lit all over again

 **seokmin:** LOL

 **seokmin:** when you somehow managed to sleep through three periods

 **mingyu:** i know.

 **minghao:** maybe you should get going instead of you know

 **minghao:** screaming about this

 **mingyu:** great call

 

Wonwoo definitely isn’t disappointed about the fact that Kim Mingyu aka the hot guy that sits behind him in marketing isn’t here for class today. It may look like he’s checking the door for him every single minute to wait for the boy to enter, but it’s actually because he 100% honestly cares about the well-being of every single one of his classmates and would hate to see one of them behind on their notes. Okay, maybe that’s a complete lie. But Wonwoo really can’t help himself now can he?

The class had already started for ten minutes and a good chunk of slides containing notes had already passed, meaning Mingyu probably won’t be able to know those terms for their upcoming finals. Oh god, what if he ends up failing the finals and has to retake the class? What if he’ll miss his chance and never get to talk to Mingyu because of that? What if Wonwoo ends up single, miserable, and maybe even homeless forever?

In the midst of daydreaming about the whereabouts of Mingyu and his future, Wonwoo noticed the door to the side of him silently creaking open before the boy with floppy black hair appeared from it. They stayed frozen, both making eye contact before Wonwoo, for some random reason considering he’s barely know the guy yet still has a giant crush on him, patted for the seat aside from him. Mingyu nodded, almost tip-toeing to his “new” seat before settling in the chair and getting out his notes as fast as possible.

“Did I miss anything?” his gruff voice whispered into Wonwoo’s ears. Now, if Wonwoo didn’t have a giant crush on this boy, he probably wouldn’t have even patted towards his seat and continued to pay attention to the professor. But because that’s not the case, Wonwoo silently slided over the notes he had taken so far towards Mingyu, signalling him to just take a picture of it so they can quickly get back to paying attention on the professor.

Wonwoo would consider himself a pretty focused student; he doesn’t usually let his numerous daydreams interfere with what’s he's seeing on the teacher’s powerpoints and he’s pretty much able to get a lot of lecture notes down without losing attention. However, today is not the day where Wonwoo is able to be that perfect student because Kim Mingyu, the guy’s he’s been crushing on for almost half a year, is sitting quite close to him. From sitting right next to him, Wonwoo was able to see closely at his sun-kissed skin, the pointed teeth he’d see whenever he yawned, and how thick his biceps appeared to be based on the tight shirt he had on. Unfortunately, halfway through Wonwoo’s shameless ogling, Mingyu suddenly tilted his neck and made eye contact with Wonwoo, causing Wonwoo to robotically tilt his way back towards the professor’s screen as if he hadn’t been creepily staring at him. Wonwoo isn’t too sure, but he feels like he could see Mingyu smirk back at him is in his peripheral.

“Anyways class!” their professor started, once five minutes was left in class. “I’ll be assigning you a group project to help prepare for the finals.” A collective groan could be heard throughout the class, which is, reasonable considering there’s only a few weeks until finals. “Now, now. Don’t be like that class, it’s a rather easy project and it’ll in a way help you study. On my website, I have a couple sections listed out. You and your group of about 2-4 members will go online and choose a section, then create a brief-ish presentation outlining the section. Easy, yeah?”

“2-4 member...s” Wonwoo echoed in his mind, before letting a frown come out. Wonwoo is fucked. He’s already pretty antisocial and awkward, preferring to stay at home and play with the growing collection of Nintendo and Playstation games he’s gathering instead of going out to the parties Jun and Soonyoung keep inviting him to. So, not only will Wonwoo have to waddle to the professor and ask if he could do the project alone because he’s hopelessly awkward, he’ll also have to do a good chunk of work on his own! Fantastic.

Halfway through closing his eyes to mentally scold himself for his loner personality, he felt a tap on his shoulder, forcing him to look up and see the hand belonging to Mingyu.

“Hey, thanks for the notes today!” he began, showing a toothy smile that Wonwoo would fawn openly fawn over if it weren’t for the fact he has self-control. “I was wondering if you wanted to do the project with me?”

“Uh… sure.” Wonwoo responded, albeit hesitant because who would want to work with Wonwoo?

“That is if you want to! It’s totally fine if you don’t want to.” Mingyu quickly said, most likely hesitating Wownoo’s hesitation.

“N-no, I’d lov-” Wonwoo cleared his throat, realizing what he was about to say. “It’s fine, I’m just a little awkward.”

A smile appeared on Mingyu’s face.

“Mingyu!!” a squeaky voice came from behind. “Do you wanna partner with me and Eunwoo.”

“Sorry Chaeyeon, I’m already partnering with Wonwoo.”

“Then, you two can join us!”

For some reason, Mingyu appeared slightly disappointed at that, which was a confusing sight to Wonwoo. Who wouldn’t want to be partners with THE Jung Chaeyeon, a sophomore he’s been hearing too much about, and whatever Cha Eunwoo is famous on campus for? And why would he rather partner with Wonwoo instead?

“Oh ok!” Mingyu responded, with an almost fake smile that only seemed obvious to Wonwoo. “Uh, what are all of your guys phone number so we can discuss?”

After a quick roundabout of phone number sharing, Wonwoo made his way back to his dorm to continue overthinking about today’s weird experience.

 

 **_mingyu_ ** has added **_###_ ** _,_ **_###,_ ** and **_###_ **to the group chat

 ** _mingyu_** has renamed the group chat to **_marketing project_**

 

 **mingyu:** hi guys

 **mingyu:** i’m mingyu

 **###:** Wonwoo

 **###:** chaeyeon <3

 **###:** eunwoo!

 **mingyu:** cool

 **mingyu:** now that we’ve got all of our numbers saved

 **mingyu:** which section do you guys want to do?

 **mingyu:** i was thinking section 7 because it seems easiest, but it’s up to you guys

 **wonwoo:** I’m fine with section 7

 **chaeyeon:** yes , sir!

 **eunwoo:** same

 **mingyu:** ok great

 **mingyu:** do you guys want to meet up sometime next week to start

 **wonwoo:** Sure

 **wonwoo:** I’m free everyday after 1 except for on Monday and Tuesdays

 **mingyu:** coolio, how about wednesday at around 4 in the library?

 **wonwoo:** Alright

 **chaeyeon:** yess

 **eunwoo:** ok!

 **mingyu:** see you guys then

 

 **_i am livid_ ** _3:16 PM_

 

 **minghao:** oh rigth

 **minghao** : mingyu

 **minghao:** can you pick up some milk on ur way back

 **mingyu:** uh sure

 **mingyu:** isn’t there still like half a gallon

 **minghao:** seokmin wants to make ice cream in those plastic bags

 **seungkwan:** w-what?

 **seungkwan:** ice cream in plastic bags?

 **seokmin:** bro

 **seokmin:** did you never make those ice creams in your middle school science class

 **seokmin:** where you put milk in a bag and then ice in a another bag and put the milk bag in that ice bag

 **seokmin:** and shake it around

 **seokmin:** and voila ice cream

 **seungkwan:** wow you suck at explaining 

 **seungkwan:** but no???

 **chan:** Omg

 **chan:** I haven’t done that since 7th grade

 **chan:** Invite me too

 **seokmin:** ahuhuh yes

 **seokmin:** i think we have chocolate syrup too

 **seokmin:** ya wanna come seungkwan ;;;))))))))))))

 **seungkwan:** i will pass thank you

 **chan:** Oh Mingyu

 **chan:** Did you make it on time for your marketing class

 **mingyu:** technically i guess

 **mingyu:** i snuck in and got a seat next to wonwoo too but...

 **minghao:** but…?

 **mingyu:** the professor assigned us a project

 **mingyu:** so seeing this as my chance to get to know wonwoo

 **mingyu:** i asked him if he wanted to partner up

 **mingyu:** and he said yes

 **seungkwan:** isn’t that good

 **mingyu:** it would be

 **mingyu:** but he and i got roped into a group with these 2 other people

 **mingyu:** and i can’t just say no to them

 **minghao:** of course you can

 **minghao:** just sya

 **minghao:** “back off losers this is my chance to get with the man of my dreams”

 **mingyu:** :/

 **seokmin:** broo

 **seokmin:** just be grateful you now know each other!!

 **mingyu:** i guess

 **seokmin:** anyways

 **seokmin:** grab that milk quick

 **seokmin:** i am ready to shake some plastic bags

 **chan:** I am on my way over!!

 **minghao:** i can’t believe im doing this too

 **minghao:** but i am

 **seungkwan:** forking losers lmao

 **mingyu:** ya ya

 

 **_all the single men minus me pu_ ** _4:17 P.M._

 

 **soonyoung:** omg

 **soonyoung:** i just saw these guys make ice cream in bags

 **soonyoung:** should i go ask to join

 **jun:** no wtf

 **jun:** that’s weird

 **vernon:** wait where

 **vernon:** i wanna come too

 **soonyoung:** literally outside our dorms

 **soonyoung:** look at that window

 **jun:** is-

 **jun:** is that chan down there

 **vernon:** lol rlly

 **vernon:** no wonder he ran out earlier

 **chan:** join us!!!

 **chan:** we have chocolate syrups

 **soonyoung:** im ON MY WAYY!!!

 **wonwoo:** No

 **wonwoo:** You are not going down there to make ice cream

 **wonwoo:** You have many finals to study for

 **soonyoung:** i think i deserve a break :D

 **wonwoo:** We already took our break when we played Persona 5 last weekend

 **wonwoo:** Now sit down back in your seat and continue doing those practice problems

 **soonyoung:** >:(

 **soonyoung:** you came home giggly a few hours ago why r u like this now

 **wonwoo:** NO

 **wonwoo:** I was not giggly what are you talking about

 **jun:** let me guess

 **jun:** was it over mingyu~

 **wonwoo:** I am not going to answer that

 **vernon:** it’s mingyu isn’t it

 **chan:** Cute

 **wonwoo:** Okay fine it is

 **wonwoo:** We now know each other exist and that’s all I will say

 **jun:** bread!

 **chan:** I heard the professor assigned you guys a project

 **chan:** Did you two get into the same group?

 **wonwoo:** …

 **wonwoo:** Maybe

 **jun:** wooow

 **soonyoung:** nows your chance!!!!!!

 **wonwoo:** Shut up

 **wonwoo:** It’s only a project nothing more

 **soonyoung:** mmm

 **jun:** mmm

 **wonwoo:** Besides how did you even know about the project?

 **chan:** I got a couple of friends in the class

 **vernon:** you know

 **vernon:** i think chan is the most popular out of all of us

 **soonyoung:** who wouldn’t wanna be friends with chan tho

 **soonyoung:** he is

 **soonyoung:** a god

 **wonwoo:** He’s rude to me

 **soonyoung:** that means he’s confident!!

 **jun:** yeah!!

 **jun:** go chan

 

 **_vernon_ ** has renamed the group chat to **_chan’s fan club_ **

 

 **chan:** uwu

 **chan:** I love you all

 **soonyoung:** <3

 **jun:** <3

 **vernon:** <3

 **soonyoung:** wonwoo send a heart too

 **wonwoo:** No

 **chan:** ):

 **wonwoo:** Ok fine

 **wonwoo:** <3

 **chan:** :)

 **wonwoo:**...

 **wonwoo:** Soonyoung why are you leaving

 **soonyoung:** i need to use the restroom

 **wonwoo:** You went half an hour ago

 **jun:** wtf you counted?

 **wonwoo:** He asked me to get his shit together for finals

 **wonwoo:** I am helping him do that :)

 **chan:** We still have enough to make one more bag~~

 **soonyoung:** pls

 **wonwoo:** No

 **venron:** i’m taking it then see ya

 **soonyoung:** ugh

 **soonyoung:** wonwoo i hate u

 **wonwoo:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i love chan  
> \- this chapter's kinda rushed, i might come back and make edits  
> \- i've made very minor edits in the last 2 chapters but it's mostly just spacing and changing minghao's first convo with jun to have ###  
> \- it's exam season so i'll probably be even more slow than i already am sorry  
> \- [@wouldgyu](https://twitter.com/wouldgyu) on twitter!


	4. but maybe he’s into that type of thing;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisoo: you ghosted us for a month after we broke up at the beginning of the year
> 
> jisoo: so it is kinda random you’ve contacted us like this as it didn’t happen?
> 
> jeonghan: hey hey hey
> 
> jeonghan: i said “i need space” and THEN i dramatically left the group chat
> 
> jeonghan: no biggie
> 
> seungcheol: …

**_jeonghan_ ** has added **_seungcheol, jisoo, jihoon,_ ** and **chan** to the group chat

 **_jeonghan_ ** has renamed the group chat to _hannie’s flower petals_

 

 **jeonghan:** hello ex 1, ex 2, ex 1’s current partner, and my shared custody child

 **jeonghan:** what goes on

 **seungcheol:** You haven’t contacted us in a month

 **seungcheol:** What do you mean what goes on

 **jeonghan:** ugh why are you so uptight all the time

 **jeonghan:** just because i dated 2 of you guys doesn’t mean our friendship ended

 **jisoo:** i mean yeah but

 **jisoo:** you ghosted us for a month after we broke up at the beginning of the year

 **jisoo:** so it is kinda random you’ve contacted us like this as it didn’t happen?

 **jeonghan:** hey hey hey

 **jeonghan:** i said “i need space” and THEN i dramatically left the group chat

 **jeonghan:** no biggie

 **seungcheol:** …

 **seungcheol:** I mean I guess

 **jisoo:** :/

 **jeonghan:** ugh yalls are as boring as i remembered

 **jeonghan:** jihoon how do you even stand seungcheol

 **jihoon:** Idk either to be honest

 **jihoon:** But hey he’s half my servant so i’ll take whatever free labor I can get

 **seungcheol:** Thank you?

 **jihoon:** You’re welcome

 **chan:** Hi

 **seungcheol:** Son

 **chan:** Seungcheol

 **seungcheol:** Is that how you address your father young man

 **chan:** ):<

 **chan:** None of you guys have taken me out for food in months

 **chan:** What kind of parents don’t feed their child

 **seungcheol:** You got us there

 **jeonghan:** okay then why don’t you ask the two other families you obviously prefer

 **chan:** Omg

 **chan:** Are you still mad about that

 **jeonghan:** no of course not.

 **jeonghan:** we’ve never been mad at you chan

 **jeonghan:** we’re just disappointed :)

 **chan:** …

 **chan:** I’ve know them longer than you guys anyways

 **jeonghan:** ok but

 **jeonghan:** we adopted you OFFICIALLY during your orientation

 **jeonghan:** i bet your “mingross stfu” and “loserwoo” group chats never loved you the way we did xoxo

 **jisoo:** how do you remember the name of his other group chats...

 **jeonghan:** yoon jeonghan never forgets.

 **jeonghan:** also my gaydar indicates there’s a connection between those 2 group chat titles

 **chan:** You’re absolutely right about that

 **jeonghan:** my gaydar

 **jeonghan:** it amazes me

 **seungcheol:** Ahhh I remember meeting Chan just like it was yesterday

 **chan:** I wish I didn’t

 **jeonghan:** excuse me

 **chan:** I walked into the wrong room only to see Seungcheol straddling Jihoon

 **chan:** I don’t think anyone would want to remember that

 **jeonghan:** I agree

 **seungcheol:** We were switching it up a bit if you know what I mean ;)

 **jihoon:** Seungcheol i’m gonna lock you out our apartment if you don’t shut up

 **seungcheol** : Hehe I love you

 **jihoon:** I don’t.

 **jeonghan:** gross

 **jisoo:** buut

 **jisoo:** we took you out for food after!

 **chan:** No Jihoon pointed at me while the other freshmen were eating dinner in the dining hall and said

 **chan:** “There’s the kid that walked in on us”

 **jihoon:** Heh that was funny

 **jeonghan:** u made him cry

 **jihoon:** That’s why it’s funny

 **jisoo:** you looked like you were about to cry again when you found out we were seniors

 **chan:** You also took my coffee and gave me a water bottle instead

 **chan:** Saying “younglings like you shouldn’t drink caffeine”

 **seungcheol:** And younglings shouldn’t!

 **seungcheol:** Go us, protecting the youth of UHIC!

 **chan:** Anyways when are you guys taking me out for food

 **jisoo:** don’t you have finals to study for they’re in a few weeks

 **chan:** I’ve locked myself in my room for 5+ hours everyday this week

 **chan:** I think I’m stable

 **jisoo:** such a model student

 **jisoo:** ok do you wanna go to in n out today

 **chan:** Can we

 **jeonghan:** anything for my child

 **seungcheol:** Jihoon and I are free

 **jihoon:** Who said you could talk on behalf of me

 **jihoon:** But yeah we’re free

 **seungcheol:** …

 **jisoo:** but we’ll only take you if you say we’re your favorite family

 **chan:** Sure

 **jisoo:** i’ll take it!

 

Mingyu can’t believe it. Not only had he been late to his lecture last Saturday, he was late once again, this time to meeting his group members. God, Mingyu knows he shouldn’t have taken that nap but after that snoozefest of a psychology class and taking Chan’s extra In-N-Out milkshake, his bed was practically calling for him. The time is now 4:05 and Mingyu has never been so glad he took up all those high school athletics because he can almost see their colossal library in a distance. As he was running, he grabbed out his phone and sent a quick text to his group chat, apologizing for being late along with a fake excuse before sliding his phone back into his pockets.

Mingyu glided through the glass doors of the UHIC Library and frantically looked around the corridors while coming up with another apology in his head. He should probably buy them all a coffee later which he wouldn’t have minded, if it weren’t for the fact that all the good coffee on campus is overly pricey and he shamelessly didn’t really wanna buy coffee for Chaeyeon and Eunwoo. After circling the library for another five minutes trying to look for his group mates, Mingyu started to become wary of the possibility that all of them forgot too and he’s spent the last 14 minutes sprinting across the campus while panicking for nothing. Which also means his partners are probably just as unreliable as he was and there’s now a chance he might fail this project. Great!

After another solid three minutes of aimlessly looking through every corner, he decided to just take a seat by the window and wait for someone in the group to text him back. As he was pulling out his laptop and textbook, he suddenly noticed the presence of a black haired boy across from him who appeared to be in the midst of the most peaceful slumber. The light from the window casted a ray that swept over his bangs like an angel’s halo and he noticed little drool coming out from his mouth. He too had a laptop out that had an adorable cat sticker on the shell that looked just like him and next to it was a business textb-. Wait a second… is that Wonwoo? His brownish-black hair, the glasses perched on his perfectly lined nose bridge, and adorable yet fierce features, it has to be him. Well nice, now Mingyu feels even more guilty of the fact he took too long to the point it put Wonwoo to sleep. As much as Mingyu’s heart was fluttering from watching Wonwoo sleep, they really needed to start on this project and Mingyu probably would’ve woken them up if it was any other person.

Leaning over, Mingyu hesitantly tapped the boy’s shoulders, but all he got was a slight stir in response. He tried again. “Wonwoo.” he whispered, now gently shaking his shoulder as less aggressively as he possibly could. Despite how broad his shoulders were, Mingyu felt he could shatter the guy in an instant. The boy slowly blinked his eyes open one by one before fixing his posture and adjusting his glasses. However, in a flash, the boy’s glassy eyes suddenly widened and his face blushed all over.

“I’m so sorry.” he stuttered, clearly embarrassed and half asleep. “This always happens. I-I haven’t been getting lots of sleep and finals are jus-”

Mingyu interrupted him before he could finish his rambling. “Hey, it’s okay.” he spoke softly while giving him a reassuring smile, noticing how disorientated he was.

“I totally get it, seriously don’t worry. I just got here. Take a few seconds to breathe, and here take his.” Mingyu reached into his backpack and fished out a spare water bottle. “I’ll text the others and ask them when they’ll get here.”

Wonwoo nodded and hesitantly took the bottle from Mingyu and sipped out of it, still red out of embarrassment from the whole ordeal.

 

 ** _marketing project_** _4:17 PM_

 

 **mingyu:** hi are you guys on your way?

 **mingyu:** wonwoo and i are already here…

 **eunwoo:** omg! i’m so sorry

 **eunwoo:** something came up and I couldn’t make it

 **eunwoo:** sorry i didn’t say anything earlier

 **chaeyeon:** yeah me too… i’m sorry

 **mingyu:** ok

 **mingyu:** we’ll just tell you two what to work on so you can do the research on your own later

 **eunwoo:** yes sir

 **chaeyeon:** okay!

 

Mingyu let out a slight groan, annoyed at his other member’s incompetence. Well… he had been late too but hey at least he showed up in the end, right? He looked back at Wonwoo to check up on him and noticed he was staring back at Mingyu as well. Wonwoo immediately looked another direction, causing Mingyu to stifle out a slight giggle.

“You good now, Wonwoo?” Mingyu asked, still smiling.

Wonwoo gulped another sip of water “Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll go set up a Google Doc. Can you pull up the instructions?”

Wonwoo nodded and the two were on there way to work. The next couple of hours or so were mainly silent, with the occasional question on their section and instructing each other on what to work on. Still, Mingyu didn’t miss whenever the two made accidental eye contact with each other causing them to immediately look away or when their feet brushed past each other. Realizing this is a good opportunity to get closer to Wonwoo, Mingyu decided that maybe he should try to have small talk with him and get to know him better.

“So… um.” Wonwoo glanced up from his laptop and Mingyu suddenly felt his throat closing in on him. “What do you… do?”

“Uh…” confusion is written all over Wonwoo’s face. “What do you mean?”

 _God, what kind of question is that?_ “I just mean like, what do you study? Like major and stuff?”

“Oh, I’m a literature major.”

“Literature?” Mingyu repeated. “I guess that means you wanna be an author, then?”

Wonwoo only lightly nodded in response while shrugging his shoulder.

“Well…” Mingyu swallowed his throat. “I’m majoring in architecture right now. I’ve always liked Legos growing up so I’ve always been interested in that type of stuff.”

Mingyu didn’t really catch what Wonwoo said next because despite how deep it was, it could be a little small at times, so Mingyu could only hear a mumble in response along with a shy smile.

 

 ** _i am livid_** _5:15_

 

 **mingyu:** hi

 **seokmin** : hi

 **seungkwan:** hi

 **minghao:** hi

 **chan:** Hi

 **minghao:** hows your project

 **mingyu:** bad

 **mingyu:** my 2 other members flaked so it’s just wonwoo and me

 **chan:** Ooooh

 **seungkwan:** cute

 **mingyu:** no

 **mingyu:** we’ve been super awkward

 **mingyu:** i’m trying to get to know him but all of my questions are so stiff and he doesn’t look interested and everything’s going bad

 **seungkwan:** have you considered he just wants to get this project done

 **seungkwan:** instead of responding to ur sad attempts at flirting ???

 **mingyu:** i am not flirting

 **mingyu:** i’m just trying to have a friendly conversation ):

 **minghao:** well

 **minghao:** try harder

 **mingyu:** thank you for ur help

 **seokmin:** oh mingyu

 **seokmin:** did you see professor jiyoung’s announcement

 **mingyu:** no??

 **seokmin:** she’s cancelling our final

 **mingyu:** WHAT REALLY

 **mingyu:** thank god

 **seokmin:** no jk

 **minghao:** she’s including chapter 9 and 10 on the final

 **mingyu:** you fucker-

 **mingyu:** WHY

 **mingyu:** we haven’t even learned those

 **minghao:** she said something about next curriculum idk

 **mingyu:** great

 **mingyu:** i dont even get what we’re doing right now

 **mingyu:** (: this is fine

 **chan:** You know

 **chan:** Wonwoo is good at math~

 **minghao:** and you know that because…?

 **chan:** Hmm

 **chan:** I just have this friend who knows a friend that knows Wonwoo :)

 **chan:** He’s a junior too so he definitely knows his stuff

 **mingyu:** ugh i’m not gonna ask him i’m too scared

 **mingyu:** mayb i’ll throw subtle hints that i need help

 **seungkwan:** omg r u 12 years old just ask him

 **mingyu:** stop bullying me i can’t help it

 **mingyu:** i’m gonna simp while doing my project now bye

 

Mingyu let out a slight (but quiet because they’re in the library and they don’t wanna get dirty looks from other students) groan before lightly tossing his phone on his binder before begrudgingly going back to his work. Wonwoo seemed to take notice of his sudden mood change since he seemed to look up from his work and stopped typing rather than ignore Mingyu.

“Um, you okay?

“Oh sorry, was that loud?” Mingyu scratched his neck. “Sorry, my calculus class has been kicking my ass lately. My professor added like 2 more chapters to our finals to

“That sucks. Who’s your professor?”

“Professor Jiyoung.”

“Oh!” Wonwoo seemed to lighten up. “She’s a strange one, but she’s a great professor.”

 _Huh_ , Mingyu thought. _So Chan was right_. “I know that… I just don’t really know what’s going on in the class.”

“Well…” Wonwoo started, his tone seemingly starting to sound a little nervous and eyes flickering to anywhere but Mingyu. “If you need help, I can tutor you or something.”

Mingyu slightly screamed inside, not expecting his “plan” to actually work out. He let out a relieved smile and smiled as best as he could. “Dude, please. I’d really appreciate it.”

Wonwoo, for some reason, looked weirdly shocked for a second as if he was preparing for Mingyu to reject his gracious offer. But, nonetheless, Mingyu has never felt so blessed in his life.

“It’s really no problem. Let’s talk later, okay? After we finish some more work.”

Mingyu nodded contently and the two continued to work on their portion of the project.

 

 **_mingyu_ ** has started a conversation with **_wonwoo_ **

 

 **mingyu:** hi wonwoo!

 **mingyu:** thanks so much for agreeing to tutoring me

 **mingyu:** i was about to just accept failing this class heh so i’m really glad

 **mingyu:** is it possible if we can meet up this weekend?

 **mingyu:** maybe saturday if you don’t have any finals to study for?

 **wonwoo:** I’m free Saturday

 **mingyu:** great

 **mingyu:** i’ll see you saturday! thanks again

 **wonwoo:** 👍

 

 **_chan’s fan club_ ** _7:32 PM_

 

 **wonwoo:** Guys

 **wonwoo:** I might need to reschedule our lunch this Saturday heh

 **soonyoung:** wHAT

 **soonyoung:** wHY

 **jun:** you better have a good excuse or so help me i’ll drag you from whatever you’re doing

 **wonwoo:** I am uh

 **wonwoo:** Tutoring someone

 **chan:** Oh?

 **chan:** Tutoring Mingyu?

 **wonwoo:** Yes

 **wonwoo:** How did you know?

 **chan:** Lucky guess ig

 **soonyoung:** mINGYU??

 **soonyoung:** excuse accepted enjoy your date

 **jun:** i second that, i officially excuse you from our lunch date

 **wonwoo:** Gee thanks

 **wonwoo:** Knowing me I’d probably end up being an awkward mess during it

 **jun:** oh yeah i agree

 **jun:** but maybe he’s into that type of thing;)

 **wonwoo:** Embarrassing and weird?

 **soonyoung:** u underestimate how sexy u can be

 **soonyoung:** have you guys ever seen wonwoo exiting out the shower

 **soonyoung:** nut

 **chan:** ^

 **vernon:** ^

 **jun:** sorry i’m dating someone but if i could i’d ^ that

 **wonwoo:** Okay thank you Soonyoung for your useless comment

 **soonyoung:** no problem sexy ;)

 **wonwoo:** Ugh

 

_1:17 AM_

 

 **wonwoo:** Guys what am I gonna do

 **jun:** jesus it’s 1 am why are you thinking so much about this

 **wonwoo:** I didn’t think he’d accept??

 **jun:** okay and why not

 **wonwoo:** Idk

 **vernon:** jesus

 **venron:** are you 12?

 **wonwoo:** No

 **vernon:** well you sure act like it

 **wonwoo:** That’s mean

 **wonwoo:** But I agree

 **wonwoo:** Okay good night

 **wonwoo:** Wait but what if

 **jun:** no

 **venron:** no

 **jun:** stop typing i can literally hear you tapping an essay from here

 **wonwoo:** Okay sorry gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- welcome 95' + jihoon! they probably won't have much until later in this fic. i just wanted to introduce them now heh  
> \- this is long overdue sorry but schools done and i can go back to updating with a schedule!  
> \- in fact i'm halfway done with chapter 5! (spoiler seoksoon is coming)  
> \- [@wouldgyu](https://twitter.com/wouldgyu) on twitter (i barely ever use it tho heh)


	5. This is why Chan’s the only one I can trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu: no i am fine.
> 
> seungkwan: (he’s jealous)
> 
> chan: (Obviously)
> 
> mingyu: (putting your messages in parentheses doesn’t mean i can’t see it)
> 
> seungkwan: (ok and)
> 
> chan: (Omg he’s so mean no wonder Wonwoo doesn’t like him)

**_Xu Minghao_ ** _5:33PM_

 

 **jun:** hey baby

 **minghao:** woah we’ve only been going out for two weeks

 **minghao:** already doing pet names?

 **jun:** i can stop if you want me to

 **minghao:** no wait i like them

 **jun:** okay ;)

 **jun:** soo

 **jun:** how was your day

 **minghao:** exhausting 

 **minghao:** i’ve been hearing my roomate fawn over some dude and i’m just

 **minghao:** so tired of hearing about it

 **jun:** ugh tell me about it, i’m having the same problem

 **jun:** he’s always talking about how hot he is and it’s so annoying

 **minghao:** here’s hoping they stop being cowards lol

 **minghao:** anywayyyss

 **minghao:** can u come over?

 **minghao:** i’m lonely

 **jun:** is this a booty call

 **minghao:** idk is it

 **jun:** evading the question, i see

 **minghao:** you evaded mine too

 ******jun:** hmmm

 **jun:** you had dinner yet?

 **minghao:** uh no?

 **jun:** welllll

 **jun:** i can deliver you some chinese food 

 **jun:** and a kiss ;)

 **minghao** : ew that’s sleazy 

 **minghao:** but yes please

 **minghao:** cream cheese wontons too

 **jun:** o/c

 **minghao:** wait but

 **minghao:** don’t you have finals to study for?

 **jun:** yes

 **jun:** ehh i can’t study if i’m hungry now can i

 **jun:** and i’d rather see you <3

 **mingyu:** gross 

 **minghao:** my dorm?

 **jun:** yeah 

 **jun:** see you in 20 minutes

 **minghao:** <3

 **jun:** <3

 

Another bland day at the school’s ridiculously large library. Everyone huddled up on a cushioned library stool with textbooks and notebooks sprawled out across the desk. The dividers between each desk were filled with scribbles and cheesy quotes, as well as carvings of hearts and stars covering the walls. Lofi music lightly blasted in the wireless headphones of the few who brought them with an occasional student annoyingly tapping their desk to the beat. That annoying student was none other than Lee Seokmin who’s been staring at his messy notes and water damaged textbook for the last half hour or so. He should probably be concerned about the dangerous glares the students are shooting at him but he’s way too spaced out and exhausted at this point to even notice.

After about another 10 minutes of having a staring contest with his notes, he decided to just pack up and call it a day. And maybe get some dinner before crashing in his dorm. He promptly peeled himself off his desk to clean up as fast as possible before making a stop at the nearest dining hall to grab some to-go food.

All was going well, food in hand and his drink in the other as he basked in the setting sun going down in the horizon. Honestly, the day is so beautiful that Seokmin just had to stop and appreciate the scenery. That is until disaster struck.

“Watch out!” a voice screamed as it got closer to Seokmin. The warning didn’t register in Seokmin’s mind fast enough and before he knew it, he was knocked onto the floor. Fortunately, his body managed to land perfectly on the patch of grass, ensuring an almost cushioned landing. But not for his food and drink.

“Bro, I am so sorry. You okay?” Seokmin looked up and grabbed the offered hand before patting the dust littered over his clothes and gazing at the remains of his dinner.

If Seokmin had it within him, he would’ve screamed at the stranger and maybe tell him to watch where you’re going. But, because he is too kind for his own good to ever let that happen, he opted to nod instead. 

“I’m so sorry about your food. Is there any way I can make it up to you?” the soft-ish voice said.

“It’s fi-” Seokmin promptly froze. There was something very familiar about the boy in front of him The tiger-like eyes, the questionable fashion choices, and the vibrantly dyed hair. His eyes flickered down immediately to his wrists, curious if he was wearing a certain bracelet. Fortunately, he managed to spot the same patterned, wooden bracelet Seokmin also owned.

The other must’ve noticed Seokmin’s wandering eyes as he promptly froze too when he also noticed Seokmin’s peripheral, forcing him to gaze at Seokmin’s wrist as well.

“S-seokmin?” he cautiously asked first.

“Soonyoung?”

“BRO!” they both loudly shouted in unison, causing stares from nearby pedestrians. 

“Dude, oh my god!” Seokmin started, now beaming and almost on the verge of tears. “I haven’t seen you since 9th grade before you moved.”

“RIGHT?” Soonyoung was now squeezing the light out of Seokmin. “Man it’s been TOO long. You’re so tall now!”

The comment elicited a laughter out of Seokmin before he suddenly pouted. “Why did you never contact me? I even asked my mom to give you our phone number!”

Soonyoung immediately looked apologetic and scratched his head. “I am so sorry. High school is really hectic, I never really got the time to even contact you. But I swear you never left my mind, see?” Soonyoung lifted his matching wooden bracelet to show Seokmin.

“I can’t believe you kept that! I thought you would have thrown it out.”

“Dude.” Soonyoung placed his hand on Seokmin’s shoulder and looked deadly serious. “I could never throw away my other half.”

A blush crept up Seokmin but it quickly faded away. “Man, that’s beautiful.”

They both chuckled at the comment. “Seokmin, my man. Let me take you out for dinner so I can repay you for the food and the years we haven’t seen each other.”

Seokmin quickly nodded his head and the two were on their way.

 

 ** _seokmin_** has started a conversation with **_soonyoung_**

 

 **seokmin:** hey soonyoung!

 **seokmin:** i’m back at my dorm now

 **seokmin:** thanks again for the meal

 **soonyoung:** aaa no need to thank me

 **soonyoung:** i’m the one that caused you to drop your food anyways

 **soonyoung:** which again i’m really sorry 

 **seokmin:** ay don’t sweat it

 **seokmin:** i got to eat with you anyways when i was planning on eating alone

 **soonyoung:** but still!

 **soonyoung:** you know what

 **soonyoung:** after finals i’m gonna treat you to a THICk meal on the house

 **soonyoung:** it’s the least i can do for abandoning you ):

 **seokmin:** it’s fiiiiiine dont worry about it

 **soonyoung:** no this is non negotiable.

 **soonyoung:** u WILL get a meal from me

 **soonyoung:** and you WILL enjoy it

 **seokmin:** yessir

 **seokmin:** i’m like

 **seokmin:** still in shock we ran into each other today tho

 **seokmin:** we’ve been going to the same uni for a year and we didn’t even know

 **soonyoung:** right??

 **soonyoung:** and i have to run across campus everyday heh

 **soonyoung:** anyways i have to get going soon

 **soonyoung:** my roommates been on my ass about finals ;-;

 **seokmin:** understandable

 **seokmin:** gl on the studying!

 **soonyoung:** you too

 

 **_i am livid_ ** _6:57PM_

 

 **seokmin:** hehehe

 **seokmin:** hehehe

 **mingyu:** why is he laughing

 **seokmin:** hehe

 **seokmin:** no reason

 **minghao:** well please stop i can hear your texts and i’m trying to study 

 **mingyu** : no you’re not 

 **mingyu:** you’re eating left over cream cheese wontons and giggling with your boyfriend

 **minghao** : r u jealous 

 **minghao** : you sound jealous 

 **minghao** : is that why you’re trying to change the topic 

 **mingyu** : no i am fine.

 **seungkwan:** (he’s jealous)

 **chan** : (Obviously)

 **mingyu:** (putting your messages in parentheses doesn’t mean i can’t see it)

 **seungkwan** : (ok and)

 **chan:** (Omg he’s so mean no wonder Wonwoo doesn’t like him)

 **mingyu** : that’s a low blow 

 **seungkwan** : a low blow, something you’ll never get from wonwoo 

 **mingyu** : okay i walked into that one tbh

 **seokmin** : wait give me attention for a sec

 **chan:** Seokmin you’re sexy

 **seokmin** : not that kind of attention

 **seokmin** : but i appreciate it <3

 **chan:** ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

 **seokmin:** ahuhu so story time

 **seokmin** : i was getting dinner earlier 

 **seokmin** : and guess who i ran into!!

 **seokmin:** or more like ran into me but same thing 

 **mingyu:** yuju?

 **seungkwan** : lol he wishes

 **seokmin:** damn cruel

 **seokmin:** but no

 **seokmin:** instead i saw…

 **seokmin:** wait for it

 **minghao:** just tell us omg

 **seokmin:** why do you have no patience

 **seokmin:** but i saw

 **seokmin:** kwon soonyoung!!!!!!!!!1!1!

 **seungkwan** : who

 **mingyu** : ^

 **seungkwan** : ew don’t ^ me

 **mingyu** : .

 **chan** : Oh

 **chan:** I know him

 **mingyu** : you know everyone 

 **chan** : You’re right

 **seokmin** : so no one remembers him?

 **seokmin:** the main reason why i joined you guys back in hs freshmen year?

 **seokmin:** the reason why i always wear my bracelet?

 **minghao** : doesn’t ring a bell

 **seungkwan** : nope 

 **seungkwan** : however i am intrigued 

 **seokmin** : my first crush?

 **seungkwan** : oh yeahh now i remmeber 

 **minghao** : ah yes 

 **seokmin:** do you guys really remember

 **mingyu:** no

 **seokmin:** well

 **seokmin:** he was my next door neighbor and best friend and crush for 15 years before he moved and never contacted me again

 **seungkwan:** what kind of best friend-

 **chan:** He ghosted you?

 **seokmin:** he said he forgot because he was adjusting in his new town

 **seokmin:** but whatever!

 **seokmin** : what’s important is that we have reunited and he took me out for dinner

 **mingyu** : yum

 **mingyu:** is that it

 **seokmin** : yeah 

 **minghao** : i thought this was gonna be more exciting 

 **seokmin** : sorry?

 **minghao** : ugh you distracted me from my wontons for nothing 

 **chan:** Well I'm happy for you Seokmin!

 **seokmin** : thank you chan :)

 **seungkwan:** now the real question here is

 **seungkwan** : you still have a crush on him?

 **seokmin:** uh 

 **seokmin:** i don’t think so

 **seokmin** : since you know the last time i saw him

 **seokmin** : was like 7 years ago 

 **seungkwan:** fair 

 **mingyu:** there’s also yuju now

 **chan:** What about Yuju?

 **mingyu:** you didn’t know?

 **mingyu:** he’s asking her out tomorrow

 **chan:** o: 

 **seungkwan:** WHAT

 **minghao:** WHAT

 **minghao:** whY DID WE JUST FIND OUT

 **seokmin:** idk

 **seokmin:** i told mingyu first and i thought he would’ve told you guys after

 **seungkwan:** well hE DIDN’T

 **minghao:** THANKS A LOT MINGYU

 **mingyu:** you’re welcome :)

 **seungkwan:** i am so proud 

 **minghao:** me too omg

 **minghao:** jun says he’s proud too!

 **seokmin:** i haven’t even asked her-

 **minghao:** yes but

 **minghao:** the fact you’re gonna make the effort to ask her is worth congratulating

 **minghao:** unlike a certain someone here

 **mingyu:** hey

 **mingyu:** why do you guys clown me for my crush on wonwoo and not seokmin’s crush on yuju

 **seungkwan:** well you see

 **seungkwan:** unlike you who hides and creepily stares at wonwoo from a distance in your classes

 **seungkwan:** seokmin actually MAKES progress and isn’t a coward 

 **mingyu:** u know what

 **mingyu:** i can’t argue with that

 **seungkwan:** glad to know i’m right again 

 

 **_chan’s fan club_ ** _7:34PM_

 

 **soonyoung:** no cap 

 **soonyoung** : i just ran into my childhood best friend who i haven’t seen in over 5 years 

 **soonyoung:** and he’s pretty hot now

 **wonwoo:** …

 **vernon:** …

 **jun:** …

 **jun:** idk how to respond to that

 **wonwoo:** Me neither

 **soonyoung:** hehehe

 **chan:** Who?

 **soonyoung:** lee seokmin

 **soonyoung:** yall probably dont know him he’s a sophomore 

 **soonyoung:** psychology major i think

 **jun:** oh he sounds familiar

 **jun:** think he’s my boyfriend’s friend

 **soonyoung:** ok we get it you have a boyfriend

 **jun:** i didn’t even-

 **jun:** u know what stay jealous B)

 **wonwoo:** Disgusting

 **jun:** wonwoo!

 **wonwoo:** What

 **jun:** any progress

 **wonwoo:** On what

 **jun:** you know what i’m talking about don’t play dumb with me

 **wonwoo:** I have no idea what you’re talking about

 **wonwoo:** So I will now ignore you

 **jun:** u can run

 **jun:** but you can’t hide from your

 **jun:** feelings✨

 **wonwoo:** Ugh

 **soonyoung:** you better report to us what happens at your tutoring session tomorrow~

 **soonyoung:** we are all waiting for you two to stop being LOSERS

 **wonwoo:** Why r u calling Mingyu a loser

 **jun:** o:

 **jun:** defensive

 **wonwoo:** I-

 **wonwoo:** You know what I have work to do

 **wonwoo:** But I can assure you nothing exciting is gonna happen

 **vernon:** We’ll see about that

 **wonwoo:** Wha-

 **wonwoo:** Vernon you too?

 **vernon:** What can i say this has gotten interesting

 **wonwoo:** Traitor

 **wonwoo:** This is why Chan’s the only one I can trust

 **chan:** (You can’t trust me either)

 **wonwoo:** Gdi

 

 **_chan_ ** has renamed the group chat to  _nationwide is on minwon's side_

 

Wonwoo can’t focus. He only a few problems left, and yet, he can’t concentrate at all. It’s definitely not because it’s Mingyu he’s teaching, no no. He’s just- just never tutored someone before, so it’s definitely just the nerves of having to speak for long periods of time in front of someone he barely knows. That’s right. He’s just shy, the fact he got a C on participation in his language classes back in high school should be more than enough proof of his current dilemma. He should probably start preparing some material too. In the midst of looking through old folders of notes and assignments, he hears a text notification from his phone.

 

 **_Kim Mingyu_ ** _9:35PM_

 

 **mingyu:** hey wonwoo

 **mingyu:** just a quick reminder that we’re meeting up at the library tomorrow at 12 if that’s fine

 **mingyu:** i feel like i sent this reminder too late so if you need to reschedule i’ll totally get it haha

 **wonwoo:** 12 at the library tomorrow is good

 **wonwoo:** See you tomorrow then

 **mingyu:** cool gn! :)

 **wonwoo:** Gn

 

Ok fine. Maybe the person he’s tutoring being Mingyu is PARTIALLY the reason why he’s nervous, but he swears it is mostly nerves from all the needed social interactions. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- sorry for how late this update is, some personal things have been going on  
> \- gosh i love seoksoon  
> \- [@wouldgyu](https://twitter.com/wouldgyu) (again, i barely use it but there's a cc in there)


	6. so you're admitting to just copying what they said,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seokmin: you know
> 
> seokmin: i’ve never understood the name of that place
> 
> minghao: what’s confusing about it
> 
> minghao: fast pace + pastry = fast pastry
> 
> chan: Like that one song
> 
> minghao: what song
> 
> chan: Oh uh
> 
> chan: Don’t worry about it

**_i am livid_  ** _9:28AM_

 

 **chan** : Seungkwan are you still out

 **seungkwan** : yeah why

 **chan** : Can you buy me bread from that one bakery

 **seungkwan:** fast pastry?

 **chan:**  yeah that one

 **seokmin:** you know

 **seokmin:** i’ve never understood the name of that place

 **minghao:** what’s confusing about it

 **minghao:** fast pace + pastry = fast pastry

 **chan:** Like that one song

 **minghao:** what song

 **chan:** Oh uh

 **chan:** Don’t worry about it

 **seungkwan** : anyways

 **seungkwan:** is there anything from there specifically you want

 **chan** : Espresso bun pls

 **seungkwan:**  cool is that it? no drinks?

 **chan:** Nah

 **seokmin** : can i get bread too

 **minghao** : me too pl0x

 **mingyu** : pls

 **seungkwan** : no.

 **seokmin:** ):

 **minghao:** ):

 **mingyu:** ):

 **seungkwan** : actually since i’m feeling generous

 **seungkwan:**  if each of you give me a VALID reason i’ll buy you smnth

 **seokmin** : ily

 **minghao** : ily

 **mingyu:** ily

 **seungkwan** : okay seokmin and minghao get bread

 **mingyu** : wHAT WHY not me

 **seungkwan:** ur reason isn’t valid enough

 **mingyu:** i said the same thing seok and hao said-

 **seungkwan:** so you’re admitting to just copying what they said,,

 **seungkwan:** tragic

 **seungkwan:** seokmin and minghao what do you want

 **seokmin:** taro puff 

 **minghao:** the premium milk thing that’s shaped like a snowflake 

 **seungkwan:** cool ok

 **seungkwan:** see yalls in about 20 xoxo

 **chan:** xoxo

 **minghao:** xoxo

 **seokmin:** xoxo

 **mingyu:** ):<

 **seungkwan** : ok fine 

 **seungkwan:**  but i’m handpicking what you get

 **mingyu:**  i’ll take what i can get

 

“Ugh, those spoiled brats.” Seungkwan grumbled to himself as he grabbed a tray and tongs close to the entrance of the bakery. “Treating me like an intern. Hmph.”

Seungkwan made his way through each cupboard of the bakery, making sure to grab what everyone had requested him and his own choices. For Mingyu, he decided to get a lemon square to flex on the fact that Mingyu was the only one couldn’t fit a lemon in his mouth that one time at summer camp. Petty? Yes. But satisfying? Of course! 

In his peripheral, he spotted the last item he needed to get: Chan’s espresso bun. Noticing the entourage of customers coming, he quickly approached the lone espresso bun. However, as he approached the bun, his opportunity was taken away when someone out of literally nowhere reached in and grabbed it before he could. “Argh!” Seungkwan lightly mumbled. However, the mumble wasn’t as quiet as Seungkwan thought it was considering the stranger turned back immediately… only for him to see the stranger’s face belonging to his crusty roommate.

“Oh, sorry.” Vernon said, smirking slightly while clicking his tongs obnoxiously. “Did you want this?”

Seungkwan, who decided he wanted to be the “mature” one, opted to glare at Vernon instead and silently made his way to pay for his stuff. Guess he’ll have to sacrifice one of his nicely picked breads to Chan, which he doesn’t really mind of course. It’s just the possible lingering disappointment he’ll hear in Chan’s voice when he accepts the bread anyways because Chan is an angel. Oh dear.

“Will that be all for your purchase today, sir?” the cashier asked after Seungkwan spaced off in front of the cash register.

“Oh… yes.” Seungkwan responded, handing over his card.

Of course, just when his luck couldn’t get any worse, the cashier handed him back his credit card and told him his credit card was denied.

“What!?” Seungkwan said, slightly annoyed at his life. “I just loaded this a few days ago. How could this happen?”

The cashier only shrugged in response. “I’m sorry, sir. We do accept cash and the student dining hall pass.”

“Er...” Seungkwan began. “The only thing I have is a credit card.”

“Well, I’m sorry sir but we can’t sell you these today. I will put these back so you don-” 

Suddenly Seungkwan felt a presence quite close to him as well as a familiar cologne odor. Oh no.

“Don’t worry about it Joshua, I’ll take them off your hands.”

Seungkwan looked back only to see Vernon’s face grinning as annoyingly wide as ever as he approached the cashier and made the payment. Not only did Seungkwan embarrass himself in front of the cashier, he also managed to lose all the bread he got for his roommates. Fuming with embarrassment, Seungkwan hastily speeded out the bakery, returning to his dorm empty-handed.

“Yo, Seungkwan. Where ya going?” Vernon called out from behind as Seungkwan made his way across the parking lot. “You forgot something.”

Seungkwan groaned and became even more annoyed. “Vernon, how about you fu-” Vernon interrupted him before he could finish his rant as he handed over a bag of pastries.

“Enjoy.” Vernon smirked again as he went past Seungkwan.

Seungkwan looked into his bag and spotted each one of the pastries he bought. He let out a nice breath of relief. However, peaking in the bottom of the bag he noticed the same espresso bun Vernon had taken from him.

“You forgot your espresso bun!” Seungkwan called out for him

Vernon only looked back and winked in response. 

Seungkwan put his hands to his cheeks, feeling a sudden warmth. And then he felt his heart suddenly pacing.  _What is going on with me?_

 

**_chan’s fan club_ ** _10:15AM_

 

 **vernon:** oops sorry chan

 **vernon:** they ran out of the espresso buns so I got you a muffin instead

 **chan:** Perfect

 **vernon:** perfect?

 **chan:** I mean

 **chan:** That’s fine

 **soonyoung:** wait 

 **soonyoung:** but did you get our breads tho

 **jun:** my potato roll :(

 **vernon:** calm down 

 **vernon:** yeah I got the stuff

 **soonyoung:** nice

 **soonyoung:** can u come back faster then 

 **soonyoung:** i’m hungry

 **vernon:** no

 **jun:** rude

 **soonyoung:** >:(

 **wonwoo:** Can you guys be quiet

 **jun:** someone’s grumpy

 **wonwoo:** I am not

 **soonyoung:** is it pre-tutoring nerves

 **wonwoo:** Excellent question

 **wonwoo:** Bye

 **soonyoung:** hehehe

 **chan:** Oh Wonwoo

 **wonwoo:**?

 **chan:** You know the library is closed today

 **wonwoo:** It is?

 **chan:** Yeah

 **chan:**  Maintenance stuff

 **wonwoo:** I didn’t see anything about that yesterday?

 **chan:** A friend of mine just told me

 **wonwoo:** Ugh okay thanks

 **chan:** No problem ^^

 **soonyoung:** no progression on the minwon today then? :(

 **jun:** boo

 **wonwoo:** Go away

 

**_Kim Mingyu_ ** _10:24AM_

 

 **mingyu:** hey

 **wonwoo:** Hey

 **mingyu:** oh oops

 **mingyu:** you can go first

 **wonwoo:** Well uh

 **wonwoo:** Someone just told me the library is closed?

 **mingyu:** yeah i heard that too

 **mingyu:** we can move the tutoring if you want i don’t mind

 **wonwoo:** NO

 

Wonwoo internally screamed. Understandably, because now he just looks weird and maybe desperate even though he’s the one doing the tutoring.

 

 **wonwoo:** Sorry my fingers slipped 

 **wonwoo:** Um do you have another place in mind?

 **mingyu:** oh i was gonna ask you that ahaha

 **mingyu:** i know there’s a cafe in the mall near here that has a bunch of spots for students to use if ya wanna study there

 **wonwoo:** Oh yeah the

 **wonwoo:** Moonwalker one?

 **mingyu:** yeah that’s the one

 **wonwoo:** Sure, I don’t mind studying there

 **mingyu:** great :D

 **mingyu:** oh actually

 **mingyu:** do you wanna change the time too

 **mingyu:** i realized that 12 is a bit early and since we’re going all the way to the mall

 **mingyu:** but it’s up to you

 **wonwoo:** Yeah I was gonna say the same

 **wonwoo:** Is 3 okay?

 **mingyu:** sounds good to me

 **wonwoo:** Cool cool

 **mingyu:** see you then

 **wonwoo:** Bye

 

The time has come. 2:30 PM. Wonwoo hovered over his bed, looking at the outfit Soonyoung picked out for him. He usually wasn’t someone that cared much about fashion (mostly because he didn’t know anything about it), but with Soonyoung cornering him and reading his phone messages, he didn’t have much options. 

_“You know this isn’t a date right?” Wonwoo had said while Soonyoung was scrambling through his closet._

_“Yes but…” Soonyoung stopped, pulling out a red flannel he hasn’t worn since he bought it and a pair of jeans. “You never know when it might become one.”_

Wonwoo put on his chosen outfit quickly and grabbed his backpack that contained all his older folders of notes. He unconsciously stopped by his mirror before leaving the house to fix his hair. Even if it’s a not a date (which he has reminded himself for a total of 7 times today), that doesn’t mean he should come looking like a mess.

“Good like, tiger!” Soonyoung wolf whistled as he went out. Wonwoo only rolled his eyes in response as he speedwalked towards the bus stop.

Wonwoo sat at the bus station, mentally going over his lesson plan for Mingyu. First he was going to ask Mingyu the exact lesson he needed help on, then he was going to show him some of his old notes, an-

Wonwoo’s thoughts were interrupted when he saw a car enter his peripheral and the sound of windows rolling down. He looked up and saw the car belonging to none other than Kim Mingyu, smiling widely with his cute canines.

 **“** Oh, hey. Wonwoo!” Mingyu called from his seat while waving. “I can give you a ride if you want.”

“Oh okay.” Wonwoo grabbed his backpack and made his way to the passenger seat next to Mingyu. “Thank you.”

“Um…” Mingyu began as they were on the road. “Would you mind if I turned on some music?”

“Oh yeah, of course.” 

Mingyu reached over to turn on the radio and the next thing they knew, air horns and some boy group obnoxiously chanting about a boom blasted throughout the car. At the sudden sound, Wonwoo instinctively flinched and lifted his hands to his ears.

“Shit! I’m so sorry.” Mingyu yelped, frantically turning down the volume. “My damn roommates play their music so loud. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Mingyu gave him a sincerely apologetic look and muttered another soft apology before switching the channel to a jazzier channel. Wonwoo mindlessly gazed around the car during the drive, taking in his surroundings. The car looked decently clean compared to the average stressed college student and something about the car seemed to match Mingyu’s personality quite well. Organized yet quirky, at least that’s what Wonwoo is characterizing based off the action figures on the dashboard and a pendant of what he assumes is Mingyu and his family hanging on the mirror. In the midst of looking around, Wonwoo’s eyes landed on Mingyu who was steadily driving. He wore a relatively simple, but attractive white button-up and his hair was neatly combed. He had on a fancy looking watch too  _and wow he just looks so nice in general._

“Sorry, say that again?” Mingyu suddenly asked, reaching to lower down the volume. Oh god, Wonwoo thought out loud again. 

“How close are we?” Wonwoo made up on the spot.

“I think about five more minutes.”

The rest of the ride was mostly silent afterwards, aside from the jazzy radio station and Mingyu’s occasional comments about the terrible drivers on the road and Wonwoo’s nods of agreement. It was kinda relaxing in a way. Wonwoo could see himself driving down the coastline with Mingyu like this during a summer day. 

Wonwoo shook himself physically to stop daydreaming; now is the time to tutor, not fantasize. He could see Mingyu (rightfully) send him a concerned look through the rear view window when he shook himself, but Wonwoo brushed it off by saying it was a random chill.

Within a few more minutes, the two finally arrived at the mall where they made their way straight to the café. After putting their stuff down at a table, Mingyu excused himself to get them both drinks while Wonwoo began preparing his material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- him im back after having a crisis if i wanted to continue this fic  
> \- this chapter was supposed to be longer but i decided to just break it up into 2 chapters, so anticipate it soon!  
> \- sorry if this fic is turning out to be more narrative paragraphs than texts heh  
> \- also random note but archive is funky to use, so sorry if this update was jumping around or being weird


	7. u better watch your back lee seokmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jun: anyone have anything exciting they wanna talk about today
> 
> jun: hint hint nudge nudge
> 
> vernon: nah
> 
> vernon: except i did almost get robbed while walking back earlier
> 
> jun: that's nice vernon 
> 
> jun: anyways

**_i am livid_ ** _3:12PM_

 

 **mingyu:** U BASTARDS 

 **mingyu:** LEE SEOKMIN

 **mingyu** : XU MINGHAO

 **mingyu:**  I’M GONNA STRANGLE YOU

 **seokmin:** excuse me

 **mingyu:** headasses

 **mingyu:** why did you and hao leave the music so loud

 **seokmin** : oh yeah i forgot about that LOL

 **seokmin:** to surprise you!

 **seokmin:** did it work

 **mingyu:**  yes.

 **mingyu:** my ears and MY TUTOR’S ears are ringing 

 **seokmin:** oops

 **mingyu:** oops??

 **mingyu:** is that all you have to say?

 **seokmin:** tell him i said sorry~

 **mingyu:** u better watch your back lee seokmin

 **seokmin:**  no u

 **minghao:** oy

 **minghao** : stop blowing up my phone 

 **minghao:**  i am trying to enjoy my date 

 **mingyu:** fuk u and ur date

 **minghao:** hey now

 **minghao:** we’re not ready to fuk yet 

 **minghao:** (but i hope it’s soon tbh)

 **seokmin:** ew

 **minghao:** also

 **minghao:** it was seokmin’s idea

 **seokmin:** NO

 **minghao:** u literally turned the volume knob yourself and then giggled at me

 **seokmin:** yeah

 **seokmin:** but you didn’t stop me

 **seokmin:** so you’re kinda an enabler

 **minghao:** can’t argue with that tbh 

 **mingyu:** both of you just

 **mingyu:** shut up

 **chan:** Oh?

 **chan:** Does that mean you shared a ride with Wonwoo?

 **mingyu:** yes

 **mingyu:** his place was on the way

 **minghao:** cute

 **minghao:** anywayss gtg i have a date to attend to

 **minghao:** bye 8)

 

**_minghao_** _has entered Do Not Disturb mode_

 

 **mingyu:** you pile of rats 

 **mingyu:** i’m banning you two from my car

 **seokmin:** u know what that is okay 

 **seokmin:**  we’ll just ask uh

 **seokmin** : chan and seungkwan’s roommate ^^

 **seokmin:** vernon?

 **mingyu** : ok go ahead

 **seungkwan** : no u are not

 **seungkwan:** don’t even mention his NAME in this group chat 

 **seokmin** : heh just did

 **chan:** You know

 **chan** : Seungkwan’s been acting too defensive ever since he left for bread this morning

 **chan:** Did something, idk, happen between you two

 **seungkwan** : yes

 **seungkwan:**  wait i mean

 **seungkwan:** yeah

 **seungkwan:** NO

 **seungkwan** : you know WHAT

 **seungkwan:** SHUT UP SEOKMIN

 **seokmin:**???

 **seokmin:** i didn’t even say anything??

 **chan:** Yes but you  _enabled_ it

 **seokmin:** damn my own tricks backfiring…

 

**_mingyu_** _has entered Do Not Disturb mode_

 

 **chan:** Huh

 **chan:** Didn’t know do not disturb was a thing

 **seokmin:** right?

 **seokmin:** i thought they would’ve both just left the group chat

 **seokmin:** anywayys

 **seokmin:** so what happened seungkwan :)) 

 **seungkwan:** how about

 **seungkwan:** ask out yuju u pu$$y

 **seokmin:** she said she had someone to meet up with today

 **seokmin:** so monday it is!

 **seungkwan:** ya ready?

 **seokmin:** nope!

 **seungkwan:** welp

 **seungkwan:** hey the worst that could happen is she rejects you

 **seungkwan:** and you end up single, lonely, and touch-starved forever

 **seokmin:** gee thanks for the confidence boost

 **seungkwan:** <3 

 **seungkwan:** do you want me to bring you ice cream tonight for good luck

 **seokmin:** depends on from where

 **seungkwan:** dining hall

 **seokmin:** but i have a dining pass i can get that on my own

 **seungkwan:** yeah but it’s free delivery

 **seokmin:** ok fair point

 **seokmin:** see you at 7

 **chan:** Wait am I invited

 **seungkwan:** are you confessing to anyone

 **chan:** No

 **seungkwan:** then no 

 **chan:** Please

 **seungkwan:** ok fine

 **chan:** Yay

 **chan:** Can you get cookies n creme

 **seokmin:** me too

 **seungkwan:** fine.

 

Mingyu shoved his phone back into his pockets as messages continued to pour in before letting out a frustrated sigh. He’s probably overreacting but he thinks it's justifiable. He still feels really bad about that considering his ears are actually still ringing a bit, but since Wonwoo doesn’t seem like he’s in any pain, he’ll just drop it. Wonwoo had given him his share of money to pay for his own drink, but Mingyu decided the least he could do is to buy his drink too. He quickly placed in his order and grabbed the drinks before making his way back to their table.

“Sorry about the wait. I bought you your drink too because of what happened earlier.” 

Mingyu handed back Wonwoo’s money who immediately waved it off. “No, it’s fine, really. I’m okay. Just keep the money.”

“I seriously feel bad about it. Please just take it.” Mingyu pouted.

“Okay, thank you then.” Wonwoo reluctantly took it back. “Umm, where should we start?”

“Well…” Mingyu clasped his hands together. “Ah! I’m having trouble with parametric equations. You know, it’s kinda funny yet sad I’m stuck on those cause you know, architecture and math!”

Wonwoo just blankly stared at him.

Mingyu internally cursed at himself for his incessant rambling.

“Anyways!” Mingyu squeaked in an octave higher than his usual voice. “Yes, let’s start there.” 

Wonwoo nodded and went searching for the notes he had in the binders across the table.

When Wonwoo found the notes after a few seconds of scrambling through his folders for the right papers, he muttered out a small “yay” but quickly covered his mouth when he saw Mingyu lightly chuckling. In an attempt to save face, he immediately cleared his throat, and got straight to teaching.

 

Two hours in and the tutoring was going pretty well. Wonwoo explained all the concepts to Mingyu a lot better than Professor Jiyoung ever did. Mingyu didn’t want to comment on that that out loud, though, considering Wonwoo seemed to think very highly of her. Still, Mingyu can’t help but be surprised by Wonwoo’s high patience, especially when he made all sorts of stupid mistakes. And his voice. Something about his deep, smooth voice sometimes distracted Mingyu to the point he had to shamelessly ask Wonwoo to repeat what he just said. Fortunately, Wonwoo didn’t mind, but still.

The tutoring session wasn’t entirely all about teaching either. They took 10 minute breaks every hour where they’d switch off refilling drinks and just talked to each other. Even though their talks centered about their project and the school-related topics, there weren’t a lot of awkward silences. Wonwoo seemed shy at first, but he eventually got slightly more comfortable with Mingyu as the session went on, even cracking a few math jokes which Mingyu, for some reason, laughed along with. Moreover, Mingyu managed to notice a few quirks Wonwoo had, like how his nose scrunches up when he’s laughing or how much faster he taps the table when he’s focusing on a question.  

“Wonwoo?” a boyish voice called out of nowhere, forcing the two boys to look up halfway through the session. But as soon as Wonwoo and the voice’s owner made eye contact, Wonwoo immediately looked down and mumbled a curse.

“What, Jun.” Wonwoo stoically said, eliciting a laugh out of the boy named Jun.

 _Huh, why does that name sound familiar?_ Mingyu thought to himself.

“Well, can’t I stop by and say hi to my best friend and roommate!” Jun turned around and looked at Mingyu, widening his smile and reaching out for a handshake. “And you must be his classmate, Mingyu! Nice to meet you, I’m Jun.”

“Mingyu.” he replied, returning the shake.

Wonwoo rubbed temples before giving Jun a death glare that scared Mingyu more than it did Jun. “Can you go away? I’m trying to tutor.”

“Oh, of course!” Jun clasped his hands together. “Sorry, Mingyu. Looks like we’ll have to properly introduce ourselves to each other next time then. Well, I’ll leave you two be, I do have someone to get back to after all. Have fun, but not too much fun!” Jun winked at Mingyu and patted Wonwoo’s back before making his way out.

Mingyu looked back at Wonwoo whose facial expression was a mix of mortification, embarrassment, and shame. 

“Sorry about him. He’s, unfortunately, my roommate and friend.”

Mingyu offered him an understanding smile. “It’s fine.”

The two continued but at one point, Mingyu noticed Wonwoo letting out an exhausted yawn and his eye bags seemed more prominent than before. Since they have been sitting in the same spot for hours looking at worksheets filled with infinite formulas and equations, it’s unsurprising. 

“Hey um…” Mingyu began. “Do you wanna call it a day?”

Wonwoo shot up as if he touched a jolt of electricity and rubbed his eyes “Oh, no. I’m fine, just a little tired.”

“It’s okay, I learned a lot today. And there’s still next week if you still wanna tutor me.” 

“Of yeah, definitely.”

Mingyu slightly raised his eyebrow at the “definitely” which had Wonwoo covering his mouth as he apologized and tried to clarify what he meant. It was kinda cute, to be honest. Mingyu laughed and reassured him he didn’t mind the comment and that he agreed.

Wonwoo stretched for a bit while Mingyu went to throw away their empty drinks. The two promptly gathered their stuff and were about to part ways in front of the mall, when Mingyu spotted a new noodle shop across the street. Realizing that Wonwoo has refused to accept any payment for the tutoring, Mingyu decided the least he could do is to buy him dinner.

“Hey Wonwoo. Since we haven’t eaten yet, do you wanna get some noodles over there?”

Wonwoo glanced over to the restaurant before looking back at Mingyu. He seemed a bit hesitant for a second before nodding his head and flashing an appreciative smile. 

“Great!”

Mingyu led Wonwoo into the noodle shop where they were ushered in by an elderly woman towards the back of the restaurant. Unsurprising for a newly built restaurant, the restaurant had a clean, modern exterior with a mostly red, black, and white palette. There were a few plants here and there and the tables were adorned with a pretty yellow chrysanthemum. Despite it being around 7 o’clock and a weekend, the restaurant was surprisingly not that crowded. It was mostly a few families, young couples, and a few other college students, but otherwise, not too crowded.

The same waitress came back after a moment and dropped off some menus in which the boys glanced through. Neither of them could really decide what to eat since there were so many options until Mingyu proposed they could always just come back and try other options to which Wonwoo shyly agreed to. Mingyu flagged the waitress and the two collectively ordered bowls of udon.

The two attempted small talk for a few minutes (and by attempt, Mingyu means him talking about his favorite foods and Wonwoo nodding along and adding small comments) before the waitress came back to drop off their food. She also brought out extra pieces of meat and cups of tea, telling them to “enjoy” before winking and returning to the front, much to their confusion. 

Their dinner remained pretty silent, with slurps and sighs of pleasure filling up the space. Mingyu didn’t really mind the silence; it did taste really good. Mingyu thanked his past self from ten minutes ago for proposing to Wonwoo to come back to the restaurant another time.

Halfway through their feast, Wonwoo received a text message, forcing him to temporarily stop his meal. Mingyu saw a scowl emerging from his face as he replied, along with aggressive phone tapping. Wonwoo placed his phone down and he looked as though he was internally debating judging from the way he (attractively) brushed his fingers through his hair and tapped his fingers just like during the tutoring. 

Mingyu looked up from his now almost empty udon to find Wonwoo staring back at him. Since it seemed as though Wonwoo was too nervous to say something, Mingyu decided to just take the initiative. “What’s up?” 

“Well…” Wonwoo nervously swallowed his throat and began avoiding eye contact. “My roommate said he’d pick me up, but he said something came up. So, I was wondering if you could maybe, um. Uh”

“Give you a ride back?” Mingyu finished for him.

“Please?”

Mingyu couldn’t say no to his pleading eyes. “Sure thing. Your place is on my way home so it’s no problem.”

“Thank you so much.” Wonwoo beamed.

When it was time to pay for their meal, another argument struck between the two as to who would pay. Mingyu had argued that he should pay because, first, he invited Wonwoo to eat with him, and second, Wonwoo had refused any money for his tutoring. Wonwoo tried to argue he already felt guilty asking Mingyu for a ride and he. In the end, Mingyu technically won through a game of rock, paper, scissors but Wonwoo vowed he’d pay for the next time (which the thought of admittedly made Mingyu excited) and that he’d pay for the tips.

But their debate proved entirely futile when the waitress had told them their meal was on the house.

“Your meal is on the house today.” the waitress, who turned out to be actually the owner, smiled, before continuing when she noticed their confusion. “You two remind me so much of my husband and me when we were young, so I don’t want you kids to have to worry about money on your first date.”

“Oh.” Wonwoo said, reaching out to scratch his neck. “We’re not a couple. Just friends, yeah.”

“You’re not?” the owner asked, genuinely surprised. “Well, I’ll be, sorry boys. I see a twinkle in you two’s eyes whenever you talked to each other. I don’t know how to explain it, but I felt a good connection between you two. And don’t get me started on how you two would stare at each other when one of you wasn't paying attention. Ah! And when...”

Mingyu felt himself blushing and he could see Wonwoo’s eyes avoiding Mingyu at all costs as the owner kept gushing on about them. As friendly as this owner is, Mingyu hoped she'd stop talking soon.

“The meal will still be on the house because I would’ve offered it to you two either way, so don’t worry about it.” she finally finished, much to Mingyu’s relief.

The two waved at the cashier who excitedly raised a fist back at them, before returning back to Mingyu’s car.

An awkward silence filled the car as Mingyu drove Wonwoo back to his apartment. No words had been exchanged and Mingyu stopped making comments on the drivers like he did before. Truth be told, Mingyu is embarrassed. There’s a good chance Wonwoo had realized Mingyu may have a minor crush on him and he obviously doesn’t feel the same way.

Mingyu drove up to the parking lot of Wonwoo’s apartment and the two hesitantly mumbled goodbyes as Wonwoo opened the car door. 

“See you soon, I guess and thanks for the ride.” Wonwoo said, weakly waving again.

“Haha, yeah.” Mingyu lifted a thumbs up in attempt to mask his cracking voice. 

Mingyu spent the rest of the ride back to his dorm in misery.

 

 **_chan’s fan club_ ** _11:15 PM_

 

 **jun:** soooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **jun:** anyone have anything exciting they wanna talk about today

 **jun:** hint hint nudge nudge

 **vernon:** nah

 **vernon:** except i did almost get robbed at the dining hall earlier

 **jun:**  that's nice vernon 

 **jun:** anyways

 **jun:** anyone else?

 **jun:**  like someone idk 

 **jun:** whose name reminds me of a chinese appetizer

 **soonyoung:** LMAOO i think it went bad

 **jun:**  :(oh no

 **soonyoung:** he was waddling into his room earlier

 **soonyoung:** _[inserted a video]_

 **wonwoo:** I

 **wonwoo:** You recorded me??

 **soonyoung:** yes

 **wonwoo:** What is wrong with you??

 **wonwoo:** Also screw both of you for making me almost walk all the way home

 **soonyoung:** oops i got held back for a thing 

 **jun:** and i was still on my date!!

 **jun:** buutt heyy at least you still got a ride back home

 **wonwoo:** ‘Twas an *awkward ride

 **chan:** Why was it awkward

 **chan:** I thought the only thing you did was tutor him

 **soonyoung:** oh now that you mention it

 **soonyoung:**  he did smell weird

 **soonyoung:** OH I KNOW

 **soonyoung:** it’s that new noodle shop

 **jun:** o h hoh oh

 **jun:** does that mean

 **soonyoung:** yep

 **jun:** he had dinner with mingyu o::::::

 **wonwoo:** Your emoticons are ugly and terrifying please stop

 **wonwoo:** And yes we ate there but only because it was late and we were hungry

 **wonwoo:** JUN GET OUT MY ROOM

 **jun:** he’s a goddamn rolling tomato rn

 **vernon:** what does that even mean

 **wonwoo:** Jun.

 **jun:** he’s  _blushing_

 **soonyoung:** ;;;)

 **soonyoung:** so proud

 **wonwoo:** Before you ask

 **wonwoo:** I am not telling you what happened 

 

 **_wonwoo_ ** _has entered Do Not Disturb mode_

 

 **jun:** damn it

 **jun:** i guess we will interrogate him tomorrow then

 **soonyoung:** boo

 **jun:** good night kids

 **soonyoung:** you’re not even sleeping yet

 **jun:** of course i am what makes you think im not

 **soonyoung:** you’re holding open your text thread with your boyfriend and staring at it

 **jun:** well you see

 

 **_jun_ ** _has entered Do Not Disturb mode_

 

 **soonyoung:** gross

 **soonyoung:** i guess i will sleep too gn

 **chan:** Night :)

 **vernon:** good night

 

 **soonyoung:** wait a second

 **vernon:**?

 **soonyoung:** someone almost robbed you??

 **vernon:** yeah it was kinda crazy but im fine

 **soonyoung:** oh cool ok

 **soonyoung:** gn again

 **vernon:** good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i kept my promise for once and updated on time-ish!! hopefully i can do that again  
> \- this chapter was the source of my crisis because of how narrative it is when i originally intended this to be mostly text, so i felt like i was misleading people. i tried adding in more texts to balance so let me know what you think  
> \- also because of how much narrative there is, please fill free to pick it apart and tell me your thoughts (i will probably come back to this chapter and make minor edits if needed)  
> \- im thinking of going back to make edits on chapter 2 to write jun's and minghao's date but we'll see if i actually do that!


	8. what do you mean “nOT agAIN”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao: what was he talking about seungkwan?
> 
> seungkwan: nOTHING
> 
> seungkwan: everyone say "go seokmin"
> 
> seungkwan: GO SEOKMIN
> 
> chan: Go Seokmin!!
> 
> seokmin: :D

**_i am livid_ ** _1:32PM_

 

**_seungkwan_** _has renamed the group chat to_ **_SeokminSupportSquad_ **

 

 **seungkwan:** IT’S TIME FOR

 **mingyu:** SEOKMIN!!

 **minghao:** SUPPORT!!!

 **chan:** SQUAD!!!!

 **chan:** BUI BUI BUI

 **seokmin:**...

 **seokmin:** not again

 **seungkwan:** excuse me

 **seungkwan:** what do you mean “nOT agAIN”

 **seungkwan:** this support system is a TRADITION and A NECESSITY

 **chan:** It brought us through our tough times when we get rejected~

 **chan** : Like me and that girl from my lit class

 **mingyu:** or celebrated when we succeed

 **mingyu:** which has been never 

 **chan:** You didn’t need to say that part

 **mingyu:** ://

 **seokmin:** but the last time we did this was prom of senior year

 **seokmin:** and it was also me.

 **seungkwan:** well that’s cause no one else has had the balls to do anything since then

 **seungkwan:** so yay seokmin

 **chan:** Yay Seokmin!

 **minghao:** wooo

 **minghao:** wait

 **minghao:** why didn’t i get one for jun

 **seungkwan:**  well

 **seungkwan:** u dropped the ball (almost literally lol) in a day with him

 **seungkwan:** that’s not enough time for us to “support” you

 **minghao:** this is unfair 

 **minghao:** i refuse to participate 

 **seungkwan:** omg.

 

**_seungkwan_** _has renamed the group chat to_ **_MinghaoSupportSquad(?)_ **

 

 **chan:** Do we have to

 **seungkwan:** unfortunately 

 **seungkwan:**  you guys know the drill

 **seungkwan:** IT’S TIME FOR

 **mingyu:** minghao

 **minghao** : mingyu please do it correctly.

 **mingyu** : no

 **seungkwan** : the faster we do this the faster we give seokmin support so just do it

 **mingyu** : mInGhaO

 **seokmin:** SUPPORT!!

 **chan:** SQUAD!!!!

 **chan:** BUI BUI BUI

 **minghao:** thank u guys i really appreciate it

 **minghao:** wish me luck

 **minghao:**...

 **minghao:** omg!!

 **minghao:** he likes me back too!!

 **seungkwan:** haha great!

 **seungkwan:** anyways 

 

**_seungkwan_** _has renamed the group chat to_ **_SeokminSupportSquad_ **

 

 **seungkwan:** back to the ACTUAL relevant topic

 **seungkwan:** how do you feel seok

 **seokmin:** like jello

 **seungkwan:** well

 **seungkwan:** don’t feel like that then

 **seokmin:** maybe if actually got us ICE CREAM instead of those old oreos

 **seokmin** : that mingyu ended up eating half of anyways ):<

 **mingyu** : oops

 **chan:** That was not what we meant when we said cookies n creme

 **seungkwan:** HEY

 **seungkwan:** i had my reasons 

 **seokmin:** which were...

 **seungkwan:** none of ur business

 **chan** : Sounds sketchy but alright

 **seokmin:** ok then

 **mingyu:** are you just waiting at her class rn

 **seokmin:** yepp

 **seokmin:** 6ish minutes until her class ends

 **seokmin** : should i have brought flowers and coffee or something??

 **seokmin:** wait is coffee even an acceptable confession gift??

 **seokmin:** _[inserted a picture]_

 **seokmin:** does my hair look messy i can’t tell

 **seokmin:** also do my clothes look like ugly i’m wearing my old windbreaker

 **seokmin:**  with white stains i don’t recognize??

 **minghao** : that’s mine and jun’s sorry

 **seokmin** : don’t tell me-

 **minghao:** ;)

 **chan:**  I’m gonna pretend I didn’t read that!

 **minghao** : hehe jk sorry it’s ranch

 **minghao:**  i was eating a salad a few days ago

 **mingyu:** i can vouch for that

 **mingyu:** except he’s leaving out that he wanted to see if he could fling a lettuce out the window

 **seokmin:** oh my god

 **minghao** : look seokmin relax my guy

 **minghao** : you’ll be fine

 **mingyu:**  u said she’s been “flirting” with you for a while now right?

 **seokmin:** i think so?? 

 **seokmin** : she’s been like lightly touching me and complimenting me lately but maybe im just misinterpreting things

 **minghao** : i think you have a really good chance

 **minghao:**  hopefully

 **minghao:** you can’t blame me if im wrong

 **seokmin** : ugh

 **seokmin:**  maybe i'll just not do it today

 **seungkwan** : you’re literally

 **seungkwan:** outside her class

 **seokmin:** yeah but

 **seokmin:**  i’ve had a horrible day 

 **seokmin** : i woke up late

 **seokmin** : i think i’m getting sick 

 **seokmin** : i took a practice exam and only got like half of it right 

 **seokmin** : my professor almost locked me out class for being ONE minute late

 **seokmin** : guys this was a terrible idea 

 **seokmin** : this is the universe telling me not do it today so i’m going back home yup 

 **chan:** ):

 **seungkwan** : NO YOU ALREADY MADE IT THIS FAR

 **seungkwan:** also because i need you to ask ren for my communications notes back since he has home ec too

 **mingyu** : seok

 **mingyu:** you either crush on her for the rest of the year

 **mingyu:** thinking about all the things you could be doing with her

 **mingyu:** or

 **mingyu:** you actually confess to her and maybe GET to live those fantasies 

 **mingyu:** so the choice is obvious!

 **seokmin:** you’re right!

 **minghao:** orr she rejects you and you live the rest of your life wondering why you weren’t good enough

 **mingyu:**  why would u say that

 **seokmin:** D: 

 **chan:** Look at what u did he’s scared now

 **minghao:** oops

 **seokmin:** ok you know what

 **seokmin:** i’m gonna end up delaying it the more i wait so lets do it!

 **chan:** YES

 **mingyu:** WOO

 **seokmin** : WOOO

 **chan** : WOOOO

 **minghao:** WOOOOOO

 **mingyu** : WOOO

 **seungkwan** : mingyu why can’t you give yourself that same motivation

 **mingyu:** hey hao do you remember that time when we went to your house for our christmas party in junior year

 **minghao:** yeah?

 **seungkwan:**  NOONOONOOOOO

 **seungkwan:** STOP

 **mingyu:** well you see

 

 **_seungkwan_** _has muted_ ** _mingyu_ **

 

 **minghao:** uh

 **minghao:** what was he talking about seungkwan?

 **seungkwan:** nOTHING

 **seungkwan:** everyone say "go seokmin"

 **seungkwan** : GO SEOKMIN

 **chan:** Go Seokmin!!

 **seokmin:** :D

 

Seokmin nervously paced outside Yuju’s home economics class, waiting for the class to end. He had tried asking her out yesterday, but she told him that she had someone to catch up with. No biggie, though. Seokmin got more time to memorize his confession and gain a bit more confidence. He’s now only a little anxious, but to be honest, he’s a bit optimistic. They’ve known each other since they joined the theater club together last year, have spent hours talking to each other, and they can always rely on each other to vent out their insecurities. Now that may doesn’t really say anything, but recently, he’s noticed that Yuju may have been flirting with him too by the way she’s always standing close to him now and the amount of compliments she gives. Last week, she told him that his scarf was super cute and even asked to try it on, which turned Seokmin into a blushing mess. She managed to somehow notice and giggled at him.

Seokmin heard the sounds of chairs screeching so he knew the class had just finished. He plopped himself on the bench next to the door and eyed the students exiting, waiting for her to come out. Within moments, he spotted her familiar brunette fringe near the trail end of the students and rushed up to her.

“Ah, Yuju!” he greeted, giving a slight wave.  _Wow,_ he thought to himself,  _she looks really pretty today despite all the flour on her._  But Seokmin had to internally stop himself from daydreaming, considering he was about confess to her and could say those same words out loud if she felt the same.

Yuju widely grinned as she stood in front of him. “Seokmin. Hey! Sorry I couldn’t speak with you yesterday, there was an emergency. Oh and for the mess I’m in too.” Yuju adorably giggled, patting the flour off her pants.

“Don’t worry. You look great!” Seokmin internally facepalmed himself for saying that considering he just told himself not to say that, but Yuju only snorted in response. 

“So what’d you need?”

 _Ah shit. It’s about to happen. Ok quick breaths, quick breaths_ , Seokmin reminded himself. He was slightly twindling with his fingers and tapping his foot a little as anxiety crawled up his spine.  _It’s now or never! (Or more like the next day, but still.)_  “I was wondering, if you’d maybe. Um. Would like to g-”

“Oy Yuju!” a girlish voice interrupted him from behind. Seokmin looked back and saw an unfamiliar black haired girl running up to them.

“Oh, hey Yerin!” Yuju waved her over and immediately clung her arm with the girl named Yerin. “Oh I don’t think you two have met each other. Yerin, this is my choir friend, Seokmin.”

“Hi Seokmin!” she reached out for a handshake that Seokmin awkwardly returned. 

“And Seokmin, this is Yerin. My best friend and my girlfriend.” Yerin let out a giggle and tiptoed to kiss Yuju on the cheek.

For some reason, Seokmin could hear the word “girlfriend” infinitely echoing in his mind. She’s never talked about her before, has she?

“O-oh.” Seokmin stuttered. “I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.”

Yuju started smiling as if she was a mother about to tell her children how her and their dad met. “Yeah, she confessed to me yesterday, which was why I couldn’t talk to you yesterday haha. She told me she has had feelings for me for so long, and it made me feel so dumb since I didn’t realize I kinda liked her too.”

Yerin nodded along as Yuju spoke, even letting out a small whine at Yuju when she mentioned about how close to tears she had been while confessing. Seokmin thought his economics lecture was painful, but this. This takes the cake.

When Yuju finally finished her endless story about their confession, Yerin added in a comment, menacingly pointing at Seokmin’s chest. “Remember, Seokmin! If you have feelings for someone, you better tell them quick. You won’t know how much you really love them until you don’t have them anymore.” 

Ouch. Seokmin could hear the sounds of glass shattering in his head as he faked a smile. 

“Oh right! What’d you wanna tell me, Seokmin? If I wanted to...”

 _Shit_. “Ah! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to help me audition for that musical.” Honestly, Seokmin is impressed at himself for being able to lie without cracking.

“Of course, I will help you.” Yuju said, before gazing back at Yerin and pinching her cheek. “I have to go now, but text me when you wanna meet up to practice.”

Seokmin let out an emotionless laugh. “Ha, right. Congratulations on your, uh, dating! I’ll leave you two be.”

Seokmin trudged off, going off to who knows where. Probably somewhere, alone and dark where he can play his rushly made Spotify simp playlist he created when he failed his exam last semester while crying about how much of a loser he is. He’s happy for them, of course. And by the way they looked at each other, it’s probable a relationship with Yuju would’ve probably been one-sided in the end. But still.

Suddenly he felt a heavy arm anchored around his neck. Being the delusional idiot Seokmin considered himself as, he secretly hoped it was Yuju, telling him that it was just a joke and that she doesn’t actually have a girlfriend. But alas, it was only Soonyoung.

“Hey bud!” he ruffled his hair and grinned. However, his face suddenly fell when he noticed Seokmin not returning his usual smile. In a sudden, Soonyoung grabbed his arm and took him to the back of a building.

“You okay?” Soonyoung asked, looking concerned with his hand Seokmin’s shoulder.

“Whaaat? No. I’m okay.” Seokmin was not, in fact, okay. However, he’s definitely not gonna cry because he got rejected from the girl of his dreams. Especially not in front of Soonyoung, that’d be embarrassing. And gross. Seokmin’s been told he’s a messy crier due to how much snot he lets out and how swollen his eyes get. This is also the second time he’s ran into Soonyoung, so Seokmin’s not gonna ruin that second impression. That reminds him, did he even ask Ren for Seungkwan’s notes? He doesn’t remember seeing Ren exiting, unless he did and Seokmin missed him. God, that boy really needs to choose one hair color and stick with it. Now he’s let down Seungkwan too and nothing is going well, his life is a literal dumpster fire thrown into the ocean and then set on fire again-

“Seokmin.” Soonyoung snapped him out of his endless thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Seokmin attempted to brush him off again but when he looked up from his shoes, Soonyoung was looking right at him, eyes blown wide. Suddenly, Seokmin noticed a lump stuck in his throat and how blurry his vision got.  _Well, fuck._

“Come here.” Soonyoung softly said, reaching out to hug Seokmin. 

The familiar embrace brought a warm feeling into Seokmin. He felt like he was back in his his tweens years as Soonyoung drew circles around his back and whispered comforting words after Seokmin had just gotten his lunch money taken. Seokmin considered apologizing and explaining what had happened as he noticed the wettening Soonyoung’s shoulder, but Soonyoung stopped him, telling him to just relax.

The two broke off the hug after a while, returning to their original spots next to each other. Seokmin explained the whole fiasco, starting from his terrible morning experience in class to what happened with Yuju. It felt nice having Soonyoung just nodding along and throwing out relatable anecdotes as Seokmin ranted.

“You know…” Soonyoung began, following Seokmin’s explanation of what happened with Yuju. “I’ve been in the same shoes as you have before, kinda. Not really. Except I did actually confess.”

“Wow. Low blow with that ‘actually confessing part.’ But how did that go?” Seokmin has no idea why he asked that considering they were on the topic of rejection, but fortunately Soonyoung didn’t seem to take much notice.

“It failed. Like pretty bad. He was one of the first friends I made when I moved, but he... didn’t feel the same way.”

“Him?” Seokmin started panicking after realizing he blurted that out loud. Out of everything from his sentence, Seokmin really only noticed the male pronoun? ”I mean. No uh, wait. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. Yeah, um. I like bros, too ya feel. Haha, dicks. You know what I think my class is starting next ahaha.” Seokmin stood up, ready to dash back home. Jesus christ, if Seokmin was mentally facepalming himself his hand would go straight through his head and circle all around the fucking universe three times until it hit his head again.

Fortunately, Soonyoung took no offense to that and even barked out a laugh while grabbing Seokmin’s arm down from running. “Nah, you’re fine dude. We did mostly crush on girls back when we were young so don’t worry about it.” 

 _‘Mostly crush on girls’ my ass._  Seokmin let out a relieved laugh though. Damn, if Seokmin knew Soonyoung was also into guys he would’ve probably confessed when Soonyoung moved. But anyways, the past is in the past.

“So…” Seokmin tried changing the topic. “Are you still friends with him?

“No. It got awkward real quick and he kinda disappeared from us.”

“Oh.” Seokmin isn’t sure whether to feel relieved from the fact his inability to confess meant he potentially salvaged his friendship with Yuju or not. “I’m sorry to hear that, but how is this supposed to make me feel better?”

Soonyoung giggled. “Mmm, it wasn’t really. I was just trying to sympathize with you.”

Seokmin smiled at the comment. “Well, I guess it’s nice to know I’m not the only one that went through a half a rejection, kinda.”

“It will… be okay in the end. Just surround yourself with good people.”

Seokmin hummed in agreement. The two spent the remainder of the time staring off into the nearby trees and watching out for insects that’d fly right at them.

But, there was still something Seokmin couldn’t help but notice about earlier. “So how’d you know I was about to cry?” Seokmin asked, voice still slightly hoarse

Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve known you for so long, I can easily tell any expression on your face because you still look like the baby you were five years ago.

Seokmin could feel himself blushing a little from the comment but he managed to brush it off quick. “Hey! S-shut up! I’m not a baby.”

“Ok ok! You’re a big boy now after all-”

Soonyoung couldn’t finish his sentence because Seokmin had tackled him to the ground, denying him freedom until Soonyoung apologized. Soonyoung refused, so Seokmin resorted to just tickling all the spots Soonyoung hated being touched in when they were younger. Unfortunately, their “wrestling match” came to a halt when a staff member rudely told them to knock it off and to “get a room,” which is quite uncalled for considering they are in a secluded area right now, but whatever.

After their giggles went down, Seokmin stood up and wiped his pants, reaching his hand out to help Soonyoung up. “I gotta go now, my roommates are waiting for me, probably.”

“Want me to walk you back?” Soonyoung asked, accepting the hands.

“Sure. This way!”

 

**_chan_** _has added_ **_mingyu, minghao,_ ** _and_ **_seungkwan_ ** _to the group chat_

 

 **chan:** ABORT

 **chan:** ABORT

 **chan:** BLOW THE REJECTION BALLOONS QUICK

 **chan:**  AND GET THE REJECTION PLAYLIST

 **seungkwan:** WHAT??

 **seungkwan:** NO FUCKING WAY

 **mingyu:** REALLY

 **mingyu:** NOT AGAIN 

 **minghao:** HOW DO YOU KNOW?

 **chan:** I SAW HIM LOOKING SUPER SAD IN THE BACK OF A BUILDING WHILE RUNNING TO GET THE CONFETTI POPPERS

 **seungkwan:** WHY DIDN’T YOU GO TO HIM??

 **chan:** well uh

 **chan:** maybe he needed time alone or something?

 **chan:** THAT’S NOT THE POINT HE’S BEEN REJECTED AND WE NEED THE REJECTION DECORATIONS UP

 **chan:** Heh rejection decoration

 **chan:** That rhymes

 **chan:** BUT AAAAAA

 **seungkwan:** AAAAAAA

 **minghao:** AAAAAAAAAA

 **mingyu:** AAAAAA

 

Chan gazed out the window through the third floor of the building, waiting for both Soonyoung’s and Seokmin’s return. Chan had spotted the two hunched down in the back of the science buildings earlier when he went out to get additional party supplies. Chan considering going over to Seokmin, but he decided to step out once he saw Soonyoung patting a crying Seokmin’s back while hugging. Chan felt guilty for both listening in on it while not helping, but he figured Soonyoung could do an excellent job at comforting him.

“He’s coming!” Chan shouted as he ran back into the dorm room once he spotted the two heading towards the building entrance. “Is the Switch on? Did you finish downloading Ponyo? What about the popcorn?”

“I got the Switch set! Movies download! Popcorn popped!” Mingyu yelled, trying to blow the last of the blue balloons while crossing out the “It’s a boy!” letters on it to be “It’s a rejection!” Seungkwan almost screamed when he saw the balloons but Minghao claimed the cashier said it’s the only one in stock. 

“Okay! Okay!” Seungkwan clapped, handing Chan a bowl of steaming popcorn. “Places everyone. Mingyu stand by the switch. Minghao make sure the movie is loaded. Chan hold the popcorn.”

The four in the room stood in position, anxiously waiting for Seokmin’s arrival. Seungkwan looked like he was on the verge of tears while Mingyu and Minghao were fidgeting their foot. When the door handle jiggled open, the four looked up in anticipation.

Seokmin walked in, nonchalantly hanging up his jacket on the hook near the door. When he turned around and noticed the anxious looks of all his friends, he let out a fond laugh and smile. “Hey guys. It didn’t go well.”

That certainly was not the words expecting considering the smile plastered on his face. 

“You okay, bud?” Seungkwan slowly approached him.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Now...” Seokmin began, cracking his knuckles. “...pass me my controller.”

The four stared at Seokmin, completely confused at Seokmin’s (lack of?) reaction towards his failed confession. They really wanted to press him for more answers, but they figured they could ask that another time. For now, all that matters is making sure Seokmin is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this chapter has been written for WEEKS but i didn't have the time to edit/revise it ;;  
> \- i was also gonna have another ship segment here for plot purposes but i'm not 100% satisfied with it yet, so next chapter, which will hopefully be finished within two weeks ://  
> \- think im gonna add slow burn to the tags because meanie, seoksoon, and verkwan are gonna take a while to happen due to how im trying to do 2 ships/chapter + i have a decent amount of scenes planned for them  
> \- also my excuse for yet again another late update is school started again and ive had exams to study for  
> \- an ode aoty, lucky is top tier


	9. Wow and you’re the “older” one between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao: i think the right question is
> 
> minghao: “aren’t you trying to get in your tutor’s pants right now”
> 
> mingyu: we’re eating right now
> 
> mingyu: also go to hell
> 
> seokmin: ^they hated jesus because he told them the truth 

_Two Day Ago / Saturday_

_i **am livid** 5:33PM_

 

 **chan** : So just to be sure

 **chan:** We’re still meeting up later right

 **minghao:** pretty sure yeah

 **minghao** : wait where are we meeting

 **seungkwan** : uh MSH dorm at 7?

 **chan** : Ok sounds good                        

 **seokmin** : wait

 **seokmin** : what is MSH

 **seungkwan** : minseokhao

 **seokmin** : why is it that 

 **seungkwan** : what do you mean why is it that

 **seokmin** : i don’t like the order

 **seokmin** : how about seokgyuhao 

 **mingyu** : no i wanna be the first

 **seokmin** : but this isn’t about you

 **seokmin** : today is about ME

 **mingyu** : ok then you’re saying it can be minseokhao after today then?

 **seokmin** : wait no

 **minghao** : mingseokgyu

 **minghao** : or MSG

 **seokmin** : ...

 **mingyu** : ...

 **minghao** : :D

 **mingyu** : on second thought maybe we should go with seokgyuhao instead 

 **seokmin** : agreed

 **chan** : These all sound ugly

 **chan** : But I agree let’s go with seokgyuhao

 **seungkwan** : ok then

 **seungkwan** : meet up at the “seokgyuhao” at 7 then? 

 **seokmin** : yes

 **mingyu** : wait can we make it at 7:30

 **chan** : No

 **minghao** : no

 **seokmin** : no

 **seungkwan** : no

 **seungkwan** : wait a second aren’t you being tutored right now 

 **minghao** : i think the right question is

 **minghao** : “aren’t you trying to get in your tutor’s pants right now”

 **mingyu** : we’re eating right now

 **mingyu** : also go to hell

 **seokmin** : ^they hated jesus because he told them the truth 

 **mingyu** : hey he’s a really good tutor okay i finally get what half the class is about now 

 **mingyu** : btw thanks chan for telling me about him 

 **chan** : No problem! :)

 **seungkwan** : ok so 7 it is!

 **seokmin** : wait but you’re still getting us ice cream right

 **seungkwan** : yes, you and chan want cookies n creme?

 **chan** : Yeah

 **seokmin** : yes

 **mingyu** : strawberry please 

 **minghao** : mint

 **chan** : ^ Actually disgusting

 **seungkwan** : i agree what’s wrong with you

 **seungkwan** : like yeah mint isn’t the worst option but out of everything there? really?

 **minghao** : i don’t even like ice cream in the first place but mint is GOOD okay

 **chan** : Yeah toothpaste is good for our oral health but you don’t see any of us eating it

 **minghao** : mint #1

 **minghao** : jun likes mint too!

 **seungkwan** : are you sure he wasn’t saying that to have something in common with you

 **minghao** : he wouldn’t

 **seokmin** : hmmm

 **mingyu** : hmmm

 **seungkwan** : hmmm

 **chan** : Hmmmm

 **minghao** : oh my god-

 

“2 cookies n creams, 1 strawberry, 1 toothpaste… Okay, that should be all the ice cream I need.” Seungkwan said to himself as he left the dining hall. “I swear this confession better go well because I did not just have to argue with a cashier for charging me wrong.”

Seungkwan walked back towards the dorm with the ice cream in one hand and some Oreos in the other. He had left at around 5:30ish earlier when there was still some sun left, but because of both the annoyingly long line and the unnecessary “complication” he had with the cashier, he wasn’t able to get back while there was still some light out. To make matters worse, since the school implanted some ridiculous “Save electricity!” plan recently, he wouldn’t be able to walk back with any street lights until 7. Sure Seungkwan is pro-environment (as demonstrated by that time he waited two hours in line with Chan for free metal straws), but come on. Having lights be OFF when it’s actually needed is pretty questionable. Plus, Seungkwan takes a shortcut to get to the dining hall in the first place so who knows what can happen between the wee minutes from 6 to 7.

Sighing, Seungkwan picked up his pace as he made his way through the seemingly empty path. However, a few steps in, he started to regret his decision when he saw a sketchy bunch of people up ahead. Since Seungkwan was definitely not in the mood to get robbed or kidnapped today, he decided to just hide behind a hedge nearby until they left.

“Hey, cutie.” _Shit, they found me_. Seungkwan thought to himself once he heard a gruff voice. _My goddamn ice cream_ is gonna _melt_. Seungkwan briskly stood up and came close to making a run for it when he realized the group of people weren’t actually approaching him. 

Seungkwan, for some reason, sneaked closer, trying to see who exactly they were talking to when he noticed a familiar blonde head. Is that… Vernon?

“Hiya!” he heard Vernon exclaim. “How can I help, dudes?”

 _What the hell, why does he think it’s appropriate to talk in a surfer voice right now? Didn’t he live in New York? What do they even say there? “Deep-dish pizza and I go to an Ivy League”? And also, for someone_ being _cornered against a wall, how does he sound so calm?_

“Well…” the taller of the crowd said. “We were walking back to our… um place. When we couldn’t help but notice the real nice stuff you got on.”

“Thanks!” Vernon said. “I got them as a gift.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep.”

Seungkwan literally has no idea what’s going on. He can’t tell if Vernon is about to be invited to some weird sex thing or robbed, but what Seungkwan is sure about is that he does not want to hear anymore of this exchange if it’s going nowhere.

“Why don’t you come back to our own place so we can show you some other cool stuff we got?”

Definitely some weird sex thing. Maybe Seungkwan should leave now.

“No can do, lads. I’m busy.”

Well at least he’s got some dignity, not that Seungkwan is kink shaking or anything.

“Come on, pretty boy. I’m sure you’ll have some fun.” the group repeated, stepping closer to Vernon.

“No.” Vernon replied, sounding a little more annoyed.

Y’know, maybe Seungkwan shouldn’t leave. If something were to theoretically happen to Vernon, Seungkwan would not rather live with the guilt of knowing he could’ve done something to help. Not for the sake of Vernon, of course, but for his own peace of mind. So instead of doing the logical thing and whipping out his phone to call campus security, Seungkwan stepped right into what was going on.

“Vernon!” Seungkwan shouted, clenching his fists. “Where the absolute FUCK have you been? I’ve been waiting 5 goddamn minutes for you to pick up your phone because you were 2 minutes late to our ice cream date.”

“I- uh…?”

“You see this bag? I have 4 pints of ice cream here, but guess what? You took too long and now I have to carry it all by myself.” Seungkwan twirled the bag violently, trying to create some distance between the group. “And what do I see? You hanging out with your friends?” 

Vernon seemed to catch up on the memo at this point as a smirk started to form on his face. “Oh. You see-"

“No. I am not hearing whatever bullshit you have today. You are coming with me NOW.” Seungkwan reached towards Vernon’s ear, dragging him out. God, this feels so satisfying, Seungkwan’s always wanted to do this.

Seungkwan brought Vernon out to a more crowded path. By then, the lights had already turned back on so at least now they be sure they were in a safer spot. Seungkwan let go of Vernon’s now red ear to brush himself off and straightened his shirt. But we he looked up, he saw Vernon staring straight at him.

“What?” Seungkwan asked.

“You know…” Vernon started smiling, but not just any smile. The same goddamn smile he makes whenever he’s about to say something stupid to Seungkwan for the sake of pissing him off. “You’d make a scary ass boyfriend with that voice.”

Excuse me, what the fuck? Seungkwan just saved his LIFE and the first thing that comes out of his mouth is that? Not a thank you? Or a “Hey! Thanks for saving my life! Here’s my luxury watch for doing so!”? Also, Vernon did NOT just call him scary. If anything, Seungkwan has always considered himself more as adorkable than anything else. Irritated, Seungkwan let out an annoyed huff before he started making his way back to the dorms.

Seungkwan checked his bag to check up on his ice cream, but when he opened the bag, he noticed the ice cream had started to melt and was leaking out of the lids. _Great!_ _Now my $15 ice cream is ruined._

 

_Present / Monday_

_**Lee Jihoon** _ _11:53 AM_

 

 **seungcheol** : Jihoon

 **seungcheol** : Jihoon

 **seungcheol** : Jihoon

 **seungcheol** : Jibabe

 **seungcheol** : Jibeyblade hehe

 **seungcheol** : We can do this all day until you respond

 **jihoon** : WHAT

 **jihoon** : THE 

 **jihoon** : FUCK 

 **jihoon** : DO YOU WANT

 **jihoon** : And what the hell did you just call me?

 **seungcheol** : I don’t like your tone

 **seungcheol** : Or you slamming that desk just now

 **seungcheol** : Do I need to remind you that we got that from my parents during the Black Friday Ikea sale 

 **seungcheol** : And that I was only one that worked on making that desk??

 **jihoon** : Well I’m sorry I know nothing about screws

 **seungcheol** : Hmm, yeah 

 **seungcheol** : At least you know about the other type of screwing quite well ;)

 **jihoon** : …

 **jihoon** : Anyways

 **jihoon** : What do you want

 **seungcheol** : Let’s cuddle

 **jihoon** : No, I’m busy

 **jihoon** : My project is due next week

 **jihoon** : And don’t you have your finals

 **seungcheol** : Well yeah but

 **seungcheol** : I’m lonely

 **jihoon** : Wow and you’re the “older” one between us

 **seungcheol** : Heh what can I say

 **seungcheol** : Well?

 **jihoon** : Fine

 **jihoon** : 1 hour only.

 **seungcheol** : We’ll see about that

 **seungcheol** : See you in a bit!

 **jihoon** : Whatever

 **jihoon** : And turn the lights off idiot

 **jihoon** : You forgot to yesterday

 **seungcheol** : Aye aye capn’

 **jihoon** : Ugh

 

Seungcheol sprang up from his spot in front of the couch, knocking off the books from his coffee table and dropping his pencil somewhere into the abyss under his couch. He’ll clean up later though, Jihoon probably already started a stopwatch being the precise asshole he is. 

Seungcheol hastily grabbed two water bottles from the fridge before making his way towards the shut door across the room, remembering to flick the lights off along the way. He lightly knocked on the door, letting himself in without waiting for Jihoon’s usual “approval for entrance” as he calls it. 

“You have 58 minutes.” Seungcheol heard the moment he stepped foot, bringing a smirk to his face.

“All I need.” Seungcheol whispered as he stepped closer to Jihoon, clinging both arms around Jihoon’s neck.

Jihoon only sighed in response. He tugged Seungcheol’s arms off of him, cleaning up his stuff to make sure his progress had been saved and his files organized. Honestly, Seungcheol would whine about how annoyingly long Jihoon is taking to clean up and how he should be rewarded extra minutes for that, but he isn’t gonna push his luck.

After what felt like a decade of passive aggressive cleaning, Jihoon finally turned around and jumped into Seungcheol’s arms, snuggling around his warm neck. Seungcheol giggled as he moved towards their bed, gently laying Jihoon down before switching the lights off in favor for the lamp and joining him on the bed. Jihoon automatically adjusted his head onto Seungcheol’s chest and reverted back to being the koala he was a minute ago.

“And to think you were complaining about me being the ‘older’ one-AH AHH STOP THAT! What’d you do that for?” Seungcheol squirmed after feeling a jabbing to his hips.

“Finish that sentence and I’ll finish you.”

“Okay okay, sorry.” Seungcheol laughed.

“You’re getting so light.” Seungcheol eventually commented, sneaking his arm under Jihoon’s oversized t-shirt (that used to belong to Seungcheol by the way) to rub his stomach. “You are eating the lunches I bring you, right?”

Jihoon mumbled what sounded like an apology and slapped Seungcheol’s hand away. “I am. But me eating nothing else cancels it out.”

Seungcheol tsked, nudging Jihoon’s head with his fist. It elicited a small groan from Jihoon, but a light nudge is better than an empty stomach. “You know you ca-”

“-n’t do good work if I don’t get good food. Yeah, I know.” Jihoon finished for him, eyes still closed.

Seungcheol decided to just drop the topic since Jihoon’s only gonna get irritated the more he scolds him. But he’ll probably bring it up tomorrow when they’re less dying from exhaustion. Right now, Seungcheol will just admire the wholesome scene laying out in front of him.

“Jihoon?” Seungcheol whispered after a while.

Jihoon hummed.

“I love you.”

Seungcheol sensed Jihoon freeze, which made Seungcheol feel bad for a bit for pressuring him. Despite their two year relationship, Jihoon still wasn’t used to the whole saying “I love you” deal for reasons Seungcheol doesn’t like to think about because it makes him feel pity, which Jihoon hates. Jihoon prefers to show his love through other means, like that time he nervously stood in front of Seungcheol during their anniversary and sung him an original song or when Jihoon asked to take a silly selfie with each other during their trip to Japan. Still, Seungcheol does really appreciate it on the rare occasion he does say it.

“I…” Jihoon nervously started, head faced away and obviously blushing. “love you, too.”

Seungcheol smiled and attempted to lean in for a kiss, but Jihoon had already returned back to his place on Seungcheol’s chest. So instead, Seungcheol leaned in for a forehead kiss and continued stroking Jihoon’s hair.

 

Jihoon’s “timer” ended up proving entirely useless as sleep took over and the next thing they knew, it was 8AM. Jihoon didn’t seem to mind though, considering Seungcheol woke up to Jihoon beautifully smiling right at him.

“You didn’t fucking wake me up.”

Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ...it's been 7 months since I started this and there's only been 9 chapters. and it's not like these chapters are long either ):  
> \- my excuse this time is that college stuff is kicking me in the ass  
> \- also i realized halfway through writing the next chapter that i needed this verkwan flashback scene first so that it flows better, so technically the next chapter is done. i would like to say i can upload it this week or next but i say that that at the end of every chapter before disappearing for a month so aha  
> \- sorry for taking forever to reply to comments too :( i really do love reading them tho


End file.
